


The Fires of a Dragon’s Heart

by ThaliaofCarim



Series: Breyze: A Reborn Soul on Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But was saved by The Maker and transformed into a dragon, Cole will play a part in helping Trevelyan and Cullen understand this, F/M, OC was “killed”, Other characters not mentioned in tags but are in the story, Rogue Hawke (Dragon Age), Warrior Trevelyan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: First, she was murdered. Then her soul was ”saved” by a god-like being that she can’t remember what he or she looks like. Then she fell asleep and woke up not as a human woman but a baby dragon with her memories of her previous life intact and just so happened to be needing to be saved and is by a man named Maxwell who can’t help but fall absolutely in love with her. Of course that all happens FIVE YEARS BEFORE the explosion at the conclave. During those five years, she is given a new name, a name which was her nickname from her previous life, Breyze, and is loved and cherished by Max but when the Breach is ripped open in the sky, Breyze meets non-other than her previous life’s (formerly) videogame crush, Commander Cullen Rutherford, who damn near shits himself upon meeting her during an argument he has with Max.Cullen could have sworn the Herald was making Breyze up until he SEES the strange looking, yet terrifying, dragon for himself, but after interacting with the gorgeous beast and looking into her eyes, Cullen swears left and right that there is more to her than meets the eye and finds himself correct when a strange spirit-boy comes around and tells him so.Shits just gotten really fucken weird





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just became a thing because why the fuck not and because dear little Lady_Trevelyan84 (your welcome) has successful managed (along with the Game of Thrones series) to get me hooked on writing about the dragons like GoT dragons (as stated in my previous story featuring that particular dragon species, they ARE a SUBspecies of dragon and they are NOT WYVERNS) so have another one featuring an OC ”reborn” as one. Yes I know it's labeled as Cullen Rutherford relationship with OC and I PROMISE I will get there eventually just give it time. Magic isn’t something to fuck with okay? this shit needs to be figured out (and who better then Solas and Dorian to figure it out?) but we will have the relationship eventually.

She wasn't exactly expecting to be murdered in cold blood by her own sibling, and she sure as hell wasn’t expecting to be saved by a god level being, but both of those things had just happened and now, the (formally) young woman found herself looking up into the mossy green eyes of a fifteen-year-old teenage boy with hair as stark black as a starless night and ”chirped” towards him as she mental came to the realization of two things. One: she could physically (as well as SEE in the reflection of his surprisingly shiny armor) tell that she was no longer human but instead a dragon-like creature, or well scratch that, she was, in that moment of time and likely for the rest of her life, a baby dragon that for all intents and purposes looked like something from a book-turned-TV-show that she had enjoyed endlessly (and had always secretly wished to be a dragon like those from the books and show because they were just that badass). And two: she now owed this man her entire new life, literally. ”Hey little one,” he greeted her softly as she tilted her head at him. ”What kind of creature are you?” he inquired as he slowly reached out a hand as she turned her gaze to it before looking back at him as he gently touched her. 

”Max, I think that’s a dragon of some sort,” the person who had accompanied the teen spoke up as they looked her over. ”I also think he’s-!” 

She hissed at the other boy, who swiftly pulled away. ”I don’t think it’s a he from the way **_SHE_** just hissed at you.” The teenager, Max, chuckled as he flattened out his hand for her to climb up on. Looking at his hand for a brief moment she hesitantly climbed up onto his hand while he pulled her close to cuddle against his breastplate, neck and head earning a smile and a slight laugh from him. 

”I think she likes you,” the other boy chuckled as Max felt his heart squeeze at the purring sound she gave for him as she snuggled close. ”Are you going to name her?” 

”I have to talk my father into letting me keep her first,” Max turned to his friend then. 

”Well no time like the present,” his friend told him as Max sighed while looking to the baby dragon who crawled up to rest on his shoulder and chirped at him. 

Max then noticed that her eyes were a sparkling sapphire blue, while her scales glistened the color of the sky at mid-day but she also had a much lighter blue upon her wing membranes but something told her that she was a hunter and smiled as he thought of the perfect name for her, ”Breyze,” a confused click was what greeted his sudden naming of her. ”I think it suits you. Plus something tells me you will fit it perfectly,” a purr was the response this time. ”Now let’s go talk my father into letting me keep you, Breyze.” 

****

Five years would pass, and with each year, Breyze would come to love her new life. Granted being a dragon had its downsides at times (such as the not being able to talk or form words other than in her own head as thoughts) but right now, as a nearly full-grown dragon, she found that she loved being a dragon more then she had enjoyed her human life. Oh, she still had all of the memories of her previous life and sometimes missed it terribly but she was grateful that whatever deity had saved her had given her this new form as there was nothing more freeing than being a fire-breath dragon that could and would fly whenever she felt like it. _But then again, Maxwell makes this life completely worth it too._ She thought to herself as she remembered just how much she was treasured by the now young man as he always, always, made time for her no matter what he was doing during the day. While they didn’t always get to see each other due to the fact that she had grown pretty large and could no longer fit inside the house (not that it bothered her any), he would still make time for her. Suddenly her name being called out had her give a slight roar as she turned her gaze to the person and went to land.

”Breyze!” Maxwell called out as he watched the now five-year-old dragon come to land near him and smiled as he began to pet her muzzle per her usual nudge to his hand. ”It’s almost time for me to go baby girl.” Breyze purred as she closed her blue eyes at his touch.

”Maker! She’s gotten bigger since I last saw her!” another voice spoke up as Max looked over as Breyze pulled away to look at the man and blinked as she greeted the newcomer with a huff before turning back and demanding more pets from Max. ”What have you been feeding her, Maxwell Trevelyan?” the young man that approached the two now inquired as Max smiled.

”Food,” Was the response he gave as his friend gave him an unamused look. 

”Oh haha, smartass.” 

”I try.” 

”Are you ready to go? Your father will flay us both if we are late to get to the Conclave.”

Maxwell groaned as Breyze looked at him worriedly and gave a softly growl causing him to look at her. ”Yeah, I guess...” he sighed as Breyze chuffed quietly. Before watching him leave and gave a sad sound as Maxwell’s father came walking over to pet her. 

”It’ll be alright, Breyze, he’ll come back,” The older man watched as Breyze laid down and rested her head on the ground as her four frills along her neck flattened against her neck. ”Get some sleep, big girl. I have a feeling you’ll need it.” And need it she did, as not a month later, as she laid resting on the grassy field just outside of the Trevelyan Estate, something forced her away as her head suddenly snapped up skyward to see a tear open up in the sky and roared as she realized what was happening before having to turn and use her blue fire on a demon that suddenly appeared upon the Estate grounds. Her frills shook as she shot her fire upon the creature and swiftly turned to look at the Patriarch of the Trevelyan family. ”GO! MAXWELL WILL NEED YOU! GO TO HIM!” Breyze growled before she turned and with a roar, she charged forward to gain a bit of momentum to aid in launching herself skyward and soon found herself flying towards the direction where she _KNEW_ the conclave and Maxwell to be and suddenly she felt a flurry of emotions as his terror and anger became hers.


	2. One

Maxwell inhaled a deep breath as he felt a headache rising up. Damn near two weeks had passed since the Conclave had been blown into nothingness and that wasn’t counting the month, now drawing down on two months, that he had been separated from his beloved Breyze whom he was desperately missing at that moment of time and he would be damned if he admitted to wanting to throw a fit like a toddler until his dragon was back at his side. Another stab of pain in his head brought him back out of his thoughts as the man he had learned was called the Commander argued with him about something or other ( by this point in time Maxwell could admit to really not giving a single fuck about whatever it was the man was bitching at him for). ”Herald! You need to-!” 

”I have a fucking name!” Max snapped back at the Commander (who he now remembered was named Cullen) whose jaw clenched as he was preparing to begin again. 

”Trevelyan,” Max swore the man was doing that on purpose just to piss him off. ”You need to get your head back into reality, I highly doubt that this dragon you speak so fondly of could even be an actual dragon.” 

”Oh, Breyze is very real. I can assure you of that, _Commander_.” Max hissed as he once more took in a deep breath. ”And I-!” Suddenly, as Max prepared to waylay into the Commander a **_VERY_** familiar roar echoed through the valley and Max turned in the direction it was coming from to see a familiar outline rushing their way. ”Breyze...” He smiled as the Commander frowned before the two were joined by a few others. Before anyone could speak, someone cried out the word ”dragon” at the top of their lungs and everyone else BUT Maxwell was worried about what to as suddenly Breyze flew over the town  and over Maxwell and the group that had gathered and he was laughing as he watched her give a powerful down-stroke of her wings as she circled around with another roar sounding from her as she soon landed nearby, revealing that she actually was a dragon just as he had described her to be. ” ** _BREYZE_**!” Maxwell called out joyfully as he watched her look towards him with head lowered between her shoulder blades as she purred for him briefly before turning to those who had been the source of his frustration and anger and growled as she walked slowly forward with a snarl escaping her as she approached the gathered group. When Max realized part of the reason why she had come, he swiftly turned to the group, ”Don’t do anything! Stay still or move very slowly!” He instructed them as the Commander stilled with the others almost doing the same. 

Cullen had never felt more terrified for his life then what he felt in that moment as he looked upon the dragon he had sworn left and right just moments ago was a figment of Maxwell’s imagination. Despite the fact that he now knew that Breyze was _**very**_ real and was completely terrified of the massive creature slowly heading his way, he couldn’t help but to also think of how gorgeous she was as well. Her body was a beautiful shade of sky colored blue which was completed with the almost icy blue of her wing and frill membranes. Her horns, of which he noted there were six (three on each side) that were largest near the top of her head and going smaller, and claws of both her feet and ”thumbs” on her wings which also served as her arms (as well as her teeth which she now bared in a full-on snarl) were an almost snowy white. But in all honesty, it was her sapphire blue eyes which captured his attention the most as there was something almost _human_ about them despite the fact that her pupils were slitted like a cat’s during the day. As she stopped, Cullen froze as she raised her head up and allowed her gaze to study each person there in turn. 

Breyze knew who these people present were. She had played the games and thus knew of each in turn. Lowering her head she studied them carefully as saw that the game had done them each a bit of justice when it came to how they looked. Suddenly someone who wasn’t Maxwell spoke up and this was the first person Breyze studied first. ”Oh!” The person, a flame-haired woman said as Breyze recognized her to be none other than the ever infamous spymaster, Leliana, who (of course) still had a major soft spot for animals. Breyze watched as the woman removed a glove and reached out to pet Breyze who decided to indulge the woman as she chirped the moment she felt the woman’s bare hand touch her muzzle. Leliana looked up into Breyze’s eye then and sudden Breyze blinked and her slitted pupil widened a bit as Breyze relaxed at the woman’s gentle touch, much to Maxwell’s surprise. Pulling away from Leliana, Breyze turned to the rest of the group and studied each carefully to identify Maxwell’s three companions the warrior she knew to bee Seeker Cassandra, the dwarven rogue with a crossbow strapped to his back named Varric (he was the easiest to tell from any other because of his semi-unbuttoned shirt) and a bald-headed elven man whom she knew as being named Solas (or Fen’Harel as he would reveal himself to be in four or so years). Then Breyze turned to the last three present and studied the two who had not dared to move since her arrival and turned to the one in a gold and blue ruffled shirt and knew that this woman was the Lady Ambassador Josephine and while the woman looked terrified she was also intrigued by Breyze who huffed before her gaze focused on the last person present and this person she knew VERY well. Lowering her head again, Breyze moved one of her wings forward a bit as she looked the man before her over. Growling a bit, Breyze studied Cullen closely to see that his outfit, hair and lip scar matched everything she remembered from the game but it was his scent that slightly threw her off until she remembered the reason behind it. Yes, she could confirm that he smelled of oakmoss and elderflower but there was also the scent of woodsmoke and something else as well, something she now associated with what he used to take: lyrium. But it was only a hint of it that her only nose could pick up because her sense of smell was much greater then a human's sense of smell.

As her head drew closer to him, Cullen found himself in a struggle between his flight or fight instincts and so remained frozen for a moment before suddenly (and very slowly) began to reach out with a shaking hand to touch her muzzle. Unlike with Leliana, Breyze did not chirp for him but instead purred softly for several moments as he pet her. Looking into her eye he noted that her pupils had relaxed from being narrow slits and after a moment she pulled away to turn towards Maxwell who let out a breath that he had apparently been holding the entire time. Cullen and the others watched, and heard, Breyze turn back to Max and she chuffed at the man who reached out and pet her before he leaned forward and kissed her muzzle. ”Go find a place to lay down, baby girl,” Maxwell told Breyze who chirped before she stood straight and turned away to launch herself skyward with a roar as she climbed skyward and soon landed in the field just beyond the war equipment know as trebuchets where she was prompt to lay down and curl up to fall asleep. ”Beautiful isn't she?” Maxwell inquired as everyone looked to him as he watched Breyze with a tender gaze. 

”She is gorgeous,” Leliana smiled as two others agreed with her. 

”Even I must admit that she is a majestic beast,” Cullen spoke up as Maxwell turned to him with a slight frown. 

”She’s not a _beast_ to me,” He informed the man then as he turned to continue watching Breyze as she fell into sleep. ”No matter how large she grows, no matter how vicious or aggressive she seems or terrifying she is to everyone else, she will always, _**always**_ , be my baby girl. She was mine from the day I found her and she will remain that way until my dying breath.” Maxwell told them as he turned back to Cullen. "I found and raised her from a baby, and I cherish every moment I spend with her, though there are days I swear she can almost sense my emotions."

"That must be why she appeared so suddenly," Leliana spoke as everyone turned to her. 

"What do you mean?"

"Animals can often sense the emotions of the person who they have bonded with and thus will react accordingly," Leliana stated as Max turned to study the now sleeping Breyze. "Has she appeared out of the blue like she did before when you were feeling an extreme emotion?"

Max had to think on that for a moment before nodding, "Once before yes. When my friend and I were traveling back to Ostwick from Kirkwall, but that was two years ago give or take." Cullen felt a memory pop up then as he now remembered _WHY_ Max looked somewhat familiar to him upon him stating his words. 

"What happened?" Cassandra was curious now and Max turned to her. 

"He and I were surrounded by a rather large group of highwaymen, I remember thinking of how fucked we were and how terrified I was that I wouldn't get to see her or my parents again, and before I knew it she suddenly appeared in a literal blaze of blue fire and as one of the bandits tried to come after me, she tore him apart before setting the others on fire." Cullen had heard the rumor of that incident, he had heard of how an entire group of bandits had been burned to death by what had appeared to be dragon fire with one having been torn in half by something rather large, and now he knew what it had been that had done that massive amount of damage.

"Then its not too far-fetched to believe that she can sense your emotions, no?" Leliana smiled before turning and walking away with everyone watching after her before slowly leaving Maxwell and Cullen alone again.

Max decided that he'd had enough of arguing for the day and began to walk in the direction of Breyze who awoke slowly as she heard him drawing near and chirped towards the man who was smiling lovingly at her. "Hey baby girl," he smiled as he reached out and began to pet her. Oh he was sure that before long that not only would whispers him being the so called "Herald of Andraste" spread rapidly, but he was also sure that whispers of him "being able to control a dragon" would also spread, but there was a sad truth that none of the whisperers would know and that was he _COULD NOT_ completely control Breyze. Despite how gentle she was around him and his family, Max knew for a fact that she was highly aggressive towards anyone that threatened or upset him (again unless it was his family) as she had just proven what felt like moments ago when she had arrived and had growled and snarled at his companions and the advisors. However, since he knew that she was aggressive like that, he had also found ways to lower the chances of her attacking others. Granted he also knew there was always that chance she would turn on him, but so far he considered himself lucky that she didn't. "I've missed you sweetheart," He said as she purred at his touch, "You have no idea how glad I am that you're here now." He told her as he rested his forehead on her muzzle between her nostrils, earning a huff from her as she raised her head up to allow him to do so. 

 _And you have no idea how much I missed you,_ Breyze thought only to herself as she closed her eyes and continued to purr. 

Neither noticed that as they interacted, Cullen was looking on with a frown. While the man wasn't exactly sure of what to take of the scene before him, he did know that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the dragon's rage, yet there was also something nagging at him in the back of his mind that there was something more to Breyze then he or anyone could ever really know. Shaking his head, Cullen turned and walked away leaving Max to become calmer in the presence of the great beast.


	3. Two

A week later found Breyze sniffing at the ground before looking up as Max came walking up to her and he watched as her head pulled back before she left out a loud burp that caused him to laugh as he approached. "Well good morning to you too," he smiled as he finished walking up to her earning as a chuff. Max couldn't help but pet her as she reached out for him to touch her then he noticed that unlike back at the Estate in Ostwick, there were no scorch marks on the ground nor animal bones and frowned as he returned his gaze to her. "You don't like the south do you, baby girl?" He inquired as she huffed at his question and shook his head. "I know, neither do I but until the hole in the sky is closed I can't go home and I know you well enough to know that you won't go home without me." It wasn't the fact that there were no scorch marks or bones to signal that she had been eating that worried him, he knew she was eating there was evidence in that in the way her body was still sleek, it was the fact that she likely had to go very far away to do so as the pickings were slim in the mountains and **_THAT_** greatly worried him as dragon hunters had likely caught word of her existent and he was sure that some would attempt to hunt her down and kill her while she was hunting. Pulling his hand away, he studied her carefully and suddenly found himself wondering what it would be like to ride on the back of a dragon; despite the fact that he had had her for five full years (soon to be six) he had yet to experience what it would be like to fly through the air on her back. Unfortunately, despite how badly he wanted to, with him being the Herald and soon to be leaving for the city of Val Royeaux (a place he was not looking forward to head to) he would not get the chance. "Maybe one day..." He sighed as Breyze nudged his hand gently earning the man petting her again. What he didn't know was that he would get to sometime after his return from the city, as what he had discovered there royally pissed him off.

Breyze, for her part, was flying around high above Haven throughout the days, only to ever really land when she was drinking from the frozen (well mostly frozen as she had used her fire to melt some of the ice) lake, resting her wings for a while, eating or sleeping or even (rarely though) letting Leliana pet her as the woman just seemed to have fallen absolutely in love with her. Cullen, however, never really interacted with her and Breyze, for the most part, understood his hesitation. She was a large and vicious creature that could easily tear a man in half with just her teeth alone or set armies and cities ablaze with her fire breath and was know to be highly aggressive towards anyone who threatened Max's life or even caused the man to feel extreme terror or rage. Today, a few days before Max was to return, Breyze hadn't really moved from where she was laying and that set off a red flag in Cullen's mind as she was usually very active. Watching as Leliana went over to the dragon, Cullen took note that Breyze did not really react to the woman as she normally would and frowned upon witnessing the lack of reaction. Briefly looking towards his desk, Cullen knew he should return to his work as it wasn't his place to comfort the dragon, yet something nagged at him to at least check on her and, sighing heavily, Cullen walked out of the command tent and went over towards Breyze and Leliana despite his better judgment. "Leliana," he spoke up causing the woman to look at him. 

"She misses him," Leliana frowned sadly as she pet the dragon who continued to barely react to her presence. "Even though Val Royeaux is no place for a dragon, no creature should have to be forced to stay apart from the person they've known all their life." She said as she gave up on petting the unresponsive Breyze. "Maybe she will find some solace in your company, Commander," Leliana pulled away and left Cullen standing there as the man looked from her to Breyze who was just seemed lost, in his mind, without Max being there and sighed as he walked over to pet her and the moment he rested his hand on her muzzle was the moment she finally reacted to someone touching her. Pulling away for a moment, Cullen watched as she lifted her massive head with her blue eyes opening and he watched as she studied him for a moment. 

 _If I wasn't seeing this for myself, I never would've believed it._ She thought as she lowered her head and allowed him to return to petting her of which he did albeit hesitantly. As she watched it dawn on him that she wasn't likely to just randomly attack him, he began to relax and she watched as his golden gaze, a gaze that reminded her of honey, met hers and now she wondered what he was thinking of. but it would be a month later (after Maxwell's return and disappearance again to get the remaining companion by the name of the Iron Bull who was positively **_thrilled_** upon seeing Breyze) that what Cullen was thinking of would be revealed as she was standing in field beyond the trebuchets where there were now signs of her having started to eat in the valley instead of far away when Max strode towards Breyze who lifted her head from the picked clean bones of her former meals with Cullen following close behind. 

"Herald, surely you could have gone with your companions a few days ago to Therinfal on horseback," Cullen spoke as Breyze suddenly picked up the reason behind Max's almost hurried stride, "Surely riding Breyze to the Redoubt is a bit much."

"If the Lord Seeker wishes to see a show of power in order to ally the Templars with us, then he shall receive a show of power, Commander," Max spoke up as they finished drawing close to Breyze who dropped her shoulder to the ground to watch as Max began to climb up on her back. "And what better way to give him that, then arriving on the back of a dragon?" Max asked after he was seated on Breyze's back which also had her standing to her full height. Breyze noted that despite the fact that Max had _**NEVER**_ ridden on her before, he was actually sitting in the perfect place to be able to grip onto two of the many spikes between two of her four neck frills and that fact actually pleased her. "Now, Commander, be prepared to have a large amount of Templars arriving once I am done at Therinfal." Max informed the man before leaning forward to grip the two spikes he saw right off the bat, and Breyze turned away from Cullen and Haven with a slight snarl before she lifted her wings up and suddenly launched herself into the air while giving a powerful down-stroke of her wings which aided in lifting her skyward while also causing a small flurry of snow and a gush of wind that moved the fur upon the mantle that Cullen wore as the man watched the two rise higher up into the air before Max did something to cause her to turn towards where Therinfal Redoubt, and now Cullen wondered just how the Templars there would take to seeing the dragon fly overhead and, if he smirked well no one needed to know. 

****

Maxwell was thrilled and in awe at the fact that he was actually _riding a dragon_ through the skies of Thedas and was enjoying every moment of as he felt her muscles working underneath him as she flapped her wings to keep them aloft. He heard her give a purr and knew that she was reveling in having him finally ride on her back as he was in riding upon her. All around him he could see the land speed past them as Breyze flew and it brought a laugh to his lips as he realized that this one time extremely wild dream had just come true and was thrilling to and for him as there was now no way he could **_EVER_** be pissed off when upon Breyze's back, unless there was reason for him to be pissed off but he doubted that would ever happen. As Therinfal slowly came into sight, Max smirked as he remembered which three companions he had sent ahead of him and laughed as he realized that if Bull had been excited to see Breyze the first day he had been in Haven, then he was going to positively go apeshit over the fact that Max had chosen to not only bring Breyze along but had chosen to ride to Therinfal upon her back and sure as could be, as Breyze roared causing everyone, from the Templars milling around inside the courtyard of Therinfal to the Nobles outside of the Redoubt as well as his companions, to look up as she circled around to land nearby and she could not resist another roar (this one more of a warning) before lowering her shoulder to the ground as she watched Max dismount. Like Max had guessed, he could see Bull's only good eye sparkling as he looked to the man with a look that spoke of just how badass he believed Maxwell to be now. Once Max was dismounted, Breyze stood to her full height but did not leave or take to the sky, instead she remained watching everyone before she lowered her head down to the ground to sniff and pick up the scents of everyone that had trailed through this place and looked up as she sensed someone approaching her only to see a young man approaching her and he spoke. "You are not what you seem." Breyze studied the strange young man, but did not growl at him. "Dragon yet not a dragon. You died, yet you're spirit was saved and given new life." 

 _I know you,_ Breyze thought as she recognized this boy for who he truly was. _Your name is Cole_.

"I am." the young man, Cole met her eyes and frowned. "I want to help you."

 _I am not in need of the aid you can provide right now, Cole. Maybe one day but right now, my Max needs you._ Breyze watched as the boy tilted his head before vanishing. For what felt like hours but was only moments Breyze allowed herself to lay down but she just as suddenly became restless as Max's emotions hit her and swiftly stood but stopped as she heard someone approaching and looked around before roaring as something pierced her shoulder and turning in the direction of her assailant, she saw a sight she had hoped to never see around her: Red Templars. Roaring in rage, she thrashed her tail and heard screams as she sent several Red Templars flying before unleashing a torrent of her fire upon the Red Templars scorching as many of them alive as possible just as the heavens unleashed a torrential downpour allowing her a moment's respite to take to the sky and vanish into the clouds. Roaring out she hovered in the clouds as she looked down below her to see that **_IN_** Therinfal itself, battle had begun and she let out yet another loud roar before suddenly diving down to land on on the battlements of the Redoubt and swiftly snatched up one of the Red Templars to throw him around before flinging him like a crushed ragdoll as Maxwell called out for every normal templar to get out of the way and they did so swiftly before Breyze unleashed her fire with a furious roar as Max saw the javelin sticking out of shoulder and he felt as if her fire was roaring through his own veins which only made her more aggressive. Leaving her perch, Breyze jumped down and crushed a Red Templar under her weight before roaring in rage as Max came racing over to try and remove the javelin while she thrashed her tail towards more Red Templars as Maxwell successful yanked out the weapon that had pierced her thick hide. 

After the weapon was removed, Max called out to her and she looked towards him, "Take to the sky!" He told her as she launched skyward. After some more time past, Breyze felt Maxwell's anger crying out to her and flew around the building and roared as she unleashed a blast of fire upon the creature she knew to be an envy demon and they all listened as the thing screeched as it burned in dragon fire. Landing after it was done screeching, Breyze shook herself and looked towards Maxwell who was asking for the Templars to go to Haven as allies to help seal the Breach. Once it was agreed upon, Maxwell turned to Breyze who huffed and sighed. 

"Go, take her back to Haven. You both need to rest," Cassandra spoke up as Max looked towards her before nodding in agreement as he walked towards her as she dropped her uninjured shoulder for him to climb up onto her back. Once he had climbed up, Breyze stood to her full height and allowed Max to speak once more.

"I will see you all in back in Haven," He told them before grabbing onto the spikes he had held before and soon Breyze turned and took to the air with everyone watching as she roared before disappearing from their sight as she flew back in the direction of Haven. Max looked to her injured shoulder and felt a stab in his chest as he saw that she was still bleeding and prayed that her shoulder could hold up until they landed back in Haven, of which he was thankful that it did when they did arrive back in Haven. But after he dismounted and was greeted by the Advisors, Breyze suddenly collapsed with a screech. causing Max and the Advisors to come rushing back towards her from where they had been walking away. **_"BREYZE!"_** Max called out as he bolted directly towards her to see that the wound was deeper then he had originally thought and refused to move away from her as several healers where rushed to aid in attempting to close the wound but her flesh was resistant to their magic and suddenly Max found himself crying as he rested his head on her muzzle and did the one thing he hadn't done in years. He prayed and begged the Maker to not take her from him. As he pulled his head away from her muzzle, he felt pain in his left hand flare up briefly and a thought struck him. Standing he went over to her injured shoulder, placed his hand onto the wound and with everyone watching he inhaled a deep breath, closed his eyes and forced himself to focus on making the mark seal her wound. "You will not take her from me." He snarled as he felt the fade respond and heard gasps from behind him as he felt a connection, a bond form between them that now linked his soul with hers only for a moment, but it was just long enough to give him insight into the end of her previous life, a life he just somehow  _ **KNEW**_ she remembered and what he witnessed shocked him but also made him more protective of her. When he was able to pull away he felt a piece of her soul latch onto his as a piece of his latched onto hers, but that feeling didn't last long before he came back into himself and now he was breathing heavily, "She is a reborn soul..." he said to no one in particular, "But she was murdered in her previous life by her own sister, and remembers everything of that life she lived..." and those where the last words he managed before suddenly collapsing as the world went dark, but at that moment he happily joined a now sleeping Breyze in the Fade.


	4. Three

Maxwell looked up into the sky where Breyze was flying around in lazy circles and smiled. Despite the fact that he now knew why her gaze always felt more human, he had also discovered that she loved being a dragon despite the lack of ability to communicate through words, though the facial expressions she did have tended to speak for her when he did something stupid, unamusing, worrisome, or even when she was angry (and even when she felt his emotions), but facial expressions were not the only things she had to signal her moods as she also had her body language and entire wide range of sounds she could make. She would purr when content (or when Max, Leliana and now, Cullen, would pet her), growl and snarl when upset, she had five to six different roars that Max knew of, she could give a "screech", she would chuff or "chirp" when greeting Max or the others, and though it was rarer now, Breyze could also "click" and hiss but since her vocal cords had developed enough to allow her to do the more advanced sounds (such as the roaring, growling and snarling) she had less need of hissing and clicking though she did use those two sounds on occasion. Hearing her roar, Max was brought back to the present from his thoughts and felt his heart squeeze with joy as he watched Breyze fly overhead and he continued to smile as he watched his multi-colored dragon. To where everyone else saw only two shades of light blue upon her skin, Max could see three as he just knew what to look for when scanning for her markings. Since her body was a sky-blue and her wing and frill membranes a lighter blue, it was harder to see the lighter blue color(which was honestly just a touch lighter then her sky-blue body) that was her markings unless one knew exactly what to look for and fortunately for Max, he knew what to look for. "Herald?" a voice spoke up causing Max to look towards the newcomer to see Josephine walking up. 

"Yes?" Max inquired as she brought several things to his attention before both turned to Breyze who flew above them for a second as she passed by causing Josephine to smile briefly before she turned to Max to see him watching Breyze with a very tender and loving gaze.

"You really do love her don't you?"

"As I have said before, she is my baby girl. I have had her since she was just a hatchling. For five years, I have raised her, watched her grow into the beautiful dragon she is now. I know her little quirks, I can tell each of her sounds apart and to where you all see only two colors upon her I see three. I know her as any parent would know their child, maybe even more so." He told her as they watched Breyze land in the field that she always did and watched as she shook herself before looking in his direction. "How long do we have until the Templars arrive?"

Josephine frowned. "A day," She responded as she began to wonder what the man was planning. 

"There isn't anything too important that I can't put off for a bit is there?"

"Not that I am aware of," Josephine informed him as he smiled. 

"Good," Max smiled as he began to walking in Breyze's direction while the dragon yawned. "I'll be back after a while," Was all he told Josephine after she called out and asked him what he was doing. Breyze, herself, lowered her shoulder to the ground as she sensed why the man was approaching and inwardly laughed. He had finally tasted what it was like to fly on the back of a dragon and she knew he wanted more, thus she was happy to give him what he most desired in that moment of time. Flight. Once Max was seated upon her back and gripping the spikes from before and Breyze turned to launch herself skyward. As she took flight, Max only **_NOW_** noticed that she had to give several down-strokes of her wings as they slowly unfurled before they could fully extend out to lift them higher, then he focused on the fact that he could feel her muscles working underneath him as they lifted into the air and couldn't help the smile that lit up his face as he turned her to fly over the town causing Cullen and Leliana, both of whom were discussing something outside of Leliana's tent, to look up and Leliana giggled upon watching Breyze fly overhead before revealing that Max was upon her back, which only caused Cullen to sigh and shake his head.

"I don't understand why he thinks its necessary to do that," Cullen huffed as Leliana continued to giggle. 

"Allow him this, Commander. He cannot truly leave until after the Breach is sealed for good," Leliana explained as they both stood watching Breyze and Max vanish beyond the mountain pass that led into Haven. 

As Cullen and Leliana spoke, Max was trying hard to not cheer as Breyze soared through the sky but he couldn’t help it and he whooped as they flew, earning himself a roar from Breyze as his joy echoed over to her. To see just how strongly bonded he was with her, Max decided to test out how well she would respond to his unspoken commands and was pleased to note that if he moved his body to the left she would move left; if he moved to the right she would copy it; if he pushed forward on the spikes he held with just the slightest of pressure she allowed herself to tuck her wings in and they free-fell for a few moments before he abruptly pulled back on the spikes causing a loud chirp to escape her as she pulled up. For several hours, Maxwell practiced getting used to having her do several motions through the air while he rode upon her and he was always smiling while she purred at certain intervals. Eventually, he turned her to head back to Haven (which he was in fact, not looking forward to) and as they flew over Haven to land in the field where Breyze loved to rest, Max watched with keen interest (like he had a million times before) as she slowed her wing-beats enough to allow her feet to touch the ground before she folded up her wings one at a time before she dropped those to the ground as well. Laughing as he ran a hand through his hair (which had been precisely cut in the militaristic fashion every day since he was fourteen while still leaving enough to run his hands through), he soon prepared to dismount and Breyze dropped her shoulder to make it easier on him as she had before. He looked to Breyze who chirped after he dismounted and he reached out his hand to touch her nose with a smile that just would not go away. ”Maker!” He grinned now. ”I swear you were brought to life just for me, Breyze,” He told her as she closed her eyes and purred at his touch. ”I don’t think horseback will ever be good enough for me now that I’ve ridden you! You, baby girl, have completely and utterly ruined horseback for me.” Breyze only continued to purr in contentment. 

 _Good. Horses aren’t worthy of you anyway,_ She thought as she continued to purr as he lingered to pet her for a while longer. 

”I better get back to work...” Max groaned at the thought, ”I’ll see you later, sweetheart,” With that, Max leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her nose before turning and leaving her to her own devices.

Shaking herself out, Breyze laid down and purred to herself for a moment as she felt smug as could be. Resting her head on the snowy ground, she closed her eyes and entered the dream world for several hours, only to wake up as she heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching her. Opening her eyes, Breyze lifted her head and turned her gaze towards the owner of the footfall to see Cole approaching. ”He’s happy. He loves you.” 

Knowing who the strange spirit boy was speaking of, Breyze laid her head back down and re-closed her eyes. _And I him. He is the man I owe this entire existence too._ Breyze responded to the boy’s statement.

”But he also knows about how you died. And it worries him.” 

 _It would worry me too. But as I am a dragon I have no way to speak with him about it._ Breyze sighed as she felt sleep slowly wrapping her up as if it was a blanket.

”There is a way.” Breyze opened her eyes then and turned to look at him once more. ”To make you human. I don’t know it but I know it exists.” 

 _Even if it does it would be too much to hope that it would work on me._  

”They could try.” Before Breyze could respond, Cole vanished and she blinked before yawning and laying her head back down to sleep as her tail curled close to her before uncurling again as she dropped off the face of Thedas and into the dream world once more.

****

Cullen frowned as he watched the strange and unnerving young man approach Breyze. He watched as she acknowledged the boy’s existence momentarily before laying her head back done to start drifting off but just as suddenly he watched her head lift in surprise as they boy said something that likely caught her attention before he vanished, leaving the dragon to yawn and lay back down to drift off again. Whatever the boy had said had likely only captured her attention for a moment, or at least that's what it looked like to Cullen who was just amazed that the boy had actually managed to get near to Breyze without the dragon so much as attempting to retaliate. Watching Breyze for another moment, Cullen wondered what was going through the dragon’s mind before shaking his head and turn back to the latest batch of recruits that his second was attempting (and that was putting it mildly) to train. ”She knows you.” The strange boy spoke up causing Cullen to reach for the hilt of his sword as his eyes turned to study the unnerving young man who was watching him now.

”Who?” 

”Her.” Cullen turned his gaze from the boy to the dragon as the boy pointed towards her. ”She knew you before she knew you. She wants to speak to you but she can’t. Dragons can’t speak.” Cullen felt his grip on his sword tighten as the boy continued. ”She was killed in another life. But she remembers that life. Dreams of it.” 

”Speak plainly.” Cullen growled as Cole looked at him. ”Are you suggesting that she was reborn?” 

”Yes and no. She was killed but also saved.” Cole then turned his gaze towards Breyze before tilting his head and speaking what Cullen could only guess to be Breyze’s thoughts (or more specifically a memory she partially remembered). ” _Hurting, bleeding, dying. I don’t want to die. Someone, please help me. Why would my own sister turn on me so suddenly? Everything is fading. I don’t want to die, not like this. A voice but it's muffled. Something about being reborn? Too bright. to noisy. Why do I feel different? Smaller? What was that noise? Why are no words coming from my throat? Who is that?”_ Cole said a few more things before suddenly tilting his head to the side and vanishing as Cullen frowned and looked towards Breyze as she continued to sleep, but then he remembered what Maxwell had claimed after using the mark to seal Breyze’s shoulder wounds and just as it did his brows shot up and it dawned on him what Cole had said was just a slight repeat of Max’s words. 

Cullen studied Breyze for several seconds as several dots connected. Breyze remembered her past life. She remembered being killed by a sister and remembered being ”reborn” as what she was now. But he could tell there was something missing. Something she desperately wanted to remember but couldn’t and now it let to a wild theory forming in his mind. ” _What are you really Breyze? If you really are reborn from a previous life and remember it all, were you possibly saved by the Maker himself?_ ” Frowning, Cullen began to wonder more about Breyze then what he originally had been and turning to where Max was now standing and watching Breyze with the usual loving gaze Cullen had come to see upon the young man’s face whenever he was looking in the dragon’s general direction, he wondered just how she came to be Maxwell's dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead I promise. Friend of mine bought me Dragon Age Inquisition GoTY edition and I have been busy playing it. So the story will update whenever while I work on finishing a mage playthrough of DA:I.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you have been waiting for me to update so have one! I've been trying to think of how best to do this chapter (while also playing DA:I) and finally decided to do it this way. Hope you enjoy. (And yes Lady_Trevelyan84 {I know you're lurking over there} it is a slight cliff-hanger lol sorry not sorry ;P)

Breyze was sleeping when the Templars finally arrived from Therinfal and remained asleep while they set up camp alongside the encampment that was already present. She slept through it all but what she did not sleep through was Maxwell approaching her, and as she opened her eyes, she lifted her head up and yawned before shaking herself out and turned her gaze to greet Max with a sound that she only ever gave when she opened her mouth slightly (as if saying ”hi” without being able to actually say it). ”Maker’s Breath. I thought it was a dream but you really do have a dragon!” The man who was walking with Maxwell (someone who Breyze eventually remembered was Ser Barris) stopped walking as he watched Breyze awaken to greet Max, who, in turn, smiled at the dragon as she lowered her head and reached it towards him to ask for some pets. 

”Yes I do, and despite what everyone may tell you. I don’t ”control” her.” 

”You don’t?” 

”Dragons can never truly be controlled, Ser Barris, and Breyze is no exception. There is not a day that goes by where I am not aware that Breyze could turn on me without warning, and count my blessings every night that she hasn't yet.” Max smiled as he pet Breyze’s muzzle, earning her usual purr before she pulled away to study Ser Barris before chuffing as she reached her muzzle towards him, causing him to freeze for a moment. ”Well go on. When she chuffs and reaches out like that, she is greeting you and asking to be pet. She won’t attack you unless you give her reason.” 

Barris looked to Max briefly before nervously reaching out to pet her and was surprised to feel her slightly lean her nose into his hand and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "She is gorgeous, I will say that." Ser Barris smiled as Breyze purred, before she slowly pulled away, allowing the man to drop his hand as both he and Max watched her turn her gaze towards Max to chirp, before she turned away to leap into the air and go hunt and Barris watched in amazement as she launched herself skyward before turning his gaze to see Max watching the dragon with a look that spoke volumes on how much the young man cared deeply for Breyze. ”You've raised her well. Not many creatures, especially dragons, would be willing to let someone get as close to them as she lets you or anyone else get to her.” 

”She’s a special kind of dragon, plus it helps that I’ve raised her since she was a hatchling so I know her moods better than anyone else,” Max told him as he watched Breyze disappear from sight. As Max and Barris spoke, Breyze was busy with her thoughts while she hunted for food. She felt as if she were forgetting something important surrounding Ser Barris's arrival but what it was eluded her even after she had captured and eaten some of her more favored prey (she was surprised at how tasty ram meat actually was compared to most other meats) and was preparing herself to head back to Haven when a resounding boom like noise captured her attention and caused her to look at where the Breach had once been to see it closing up. Just as it closed, the sudden realization of Barris's arrival with the remaining Templars of the Order struck her hard and she felt a sudden spike of fear rise from the depths of soul and found herself taking to the air to rush back to Haven as quickly as possible though there was a tiny part of her that told her she wouldn't make it back in time to help stop the first wave of attackers, she would, however make it back just in time to see the dragon she knew as the Red Lyrium dragon appear and decided (against her better judgment) to use the advantage she had of the element of surprise to attack it. Maxwell, however was running towards the gates while keeping an eye on the dragon that had aided the attack of the Venatori forces but stopped dead in his tracks along with everyone else as a familiar roar sounded at the same time a familiar shape collided with the dragon they were all assuming to be an archdemon, and, of course, watching as Breyze and the tainted dragon spiraled out of control for a moment Max finally realized just how large she had grown within the five plus years he had had her.  _Holy shit... five years of having her around me and I only NOW notice how large she's truly gotten..._ To say Max was shocked would be a major understatement. As he and his companions made their way to the gates, Max continued to glance up towards Breyze who was now locked into aerial combat with the archdemon. 

Cullen, who was standing at the gates, was watching the battle in the sky take place as Maxwell and the others came racing towards him. Turning towards them, Cullen ushered them past the gates, but just as Maxwell reached him (with the others zipping by as if their asses were on fire), two loud roars rang out across the valley and _**EVERYONE**_ , Venatori and Inquisition alike, stopped and looked skyward with wonder as the night suddenly lit up with almost blinding light as blood red and sky blue dragon fire collided in the air. While Cullen found himself in awe as he watched the two dragons battle it out in the skies, he was also afraid for some reason he just couldn't explain, but soon enough he was racing towards the Chantry as both dragons pulled away from each other with Breyze leading the Archdemon on a wild chase through the skies which also meant that as they raced through the air, Breyze somehow managed to also use her uniquely colored flames upon some of the Venatori before she countered a blast of magic that headed her way.

What Breyze could not counter, however, was an attack from above as the Red Lyrium dragon took advantage of her momentary distraction, and swiftly came down on her from above. Roaring out as she felt the other dragon sink its teeth into the back of her neck, she suddenly lost control and both she and the Red Lyrium dragon plummeted towards the frozen lake as her cries of pain echoed throughout the valley as Maxwell called out to her. Breyze felt the Red Lyrium dragon pull away, and tired her damnedest to right herself but found herself too late as she slammed into the icy lake and slid towards the ground, causing water and ice (as well as snow, rocks and dirt) to go flying as she slid. As she came to a stop, she found it difficult to keep her eyes open as the world blurred around her and so with a slight whimper (or what passed for a whimper for dragons), she closed her eyes as her breathing slowed and she found herself passed out while Maxwell watched with horror and rage from where he stood near the Chantry. 

****

When Breyze awoke, she was in a massive amount of pain. Deciding to attempt to stand, she felt something resist her for a moment before she realized that she was buried by snow; huffing, she began to force herself to stand and soon the snow gave way to reveal a cold and desolate sight to her sharp eyes. Chirping softly, Breyze looked around before shaking herself off as more snow gathered upon her. She was hurting but her attention was no longer focused on HER pain, she would have time to deal with it later. No, her attention was more or less focused on looking for any signs of Max. Not seeing anything from where she stood, Breyze slowly raised her wings and managed (however barely) to lift herself skyward. As she slowly (and painfully) flew through the cold blizzard, she spied a bright green light below her and soon landed upon the ground to approach Maxwell and gave a soft noise to alert him to her presence. Watching as he looked up, she saw a brief smile flash across his face before he collapsed from the pain he felt running rampant through his body. Knowing that she would not be able to safely take him to the others, she carefully curled around him to shield him from the biting cold wind with her body and made sure to use her wing to keep him protected from the snow but even then she knew he was freezing and prayed to any and all gods that her effort to keep him warm would not be in vain.  _I'm sorry, Max... I should have been there to help protect you instead of off hunting._ With that she closed her eyes with another soft sound and fell asleep as she waited for the blizzard to pass all while still continuing to pray that he would survive.


	6. Five

"Breyze," Maxwell's voice echoed into her dream, causing her to awaken and lift her head to see that the storm had passed. "We need to find the others, baby girl," She looked towards Max to see the man watching her from where he was kneeling next to her head. Pulling away carefully, Breyze stood and shook herself out before stretching out her wings and yawning. Setting her wings down carefully so as not to hurt Max, she lowered her head towards him and allowed him to use her muzzle as something to lean against. "Maker's balls..." Max cursed as he felt his back spasm. "I don't think I will be able to walk to the others at this rate..." He said to himself, as she gave him a worried chirp. "I'll be fine, eventually." He told her as he forced himself to stand straight. But he watched as she turned her head as she dropped her shoulder and frowned as he realized what she wanted. "If you're sure?" Her response to his question was a purr and he smiled as he climbed up upon her back, slowly, and soon he was seated where he could grip the spikes he had thrice before. Once she was sure he was seated and had the spikes in his grip, she leapt into the air and soon they were flying towards the location of the others where she was sure the advisors were likely arguing like they were known to. 

If Breyze could only know how right her thoughts were as Cullen and Leliana snapped at each other, "If we don't at least attempt to go out and search for him then we-!"

"We might not be able to find him!" Leliana snarled back. "Face it Commander, The Herald and Breyze are-!" Suddenly a familiar sounding roar echoed causing everyone to stop what they were doing and as all eyes turned towards the sky someone called out with a surprised, yet excited, voice as a familiar form came into view from the mountain pass. 

"IT'S THE HERALD AND HIS DRAGON!" 

And sure as shit, much to the surprise of the advisors, Breyze soon flew over the camp and upon her back rode Maxwell and with everyone watching, Breyze soon landed just outside of the encampment while the advisors rushed over to where she was as Maxwell dismounted. After he had dismounted and Breyze stood up, both turned their gazes towards those watching them and Maxwell, being the smartass he was known to be at times, smirked and spoke. "It's going to take a lot more then a darkspawn magister and his pet to kill us," He said as he slowly began to make his way towards the advisors with Breyze watching him carefully, but it was then she noticed that the Lady Ambassador was shifting uneasily and chanced a glance over to see (and recognize) the look of a woman worried for the man she was falling in love with. 

 _What's this now?_ Breyze watched as Josephine all but rushed to Maxwell's side and inwardly smirked as she watched the woman flutter about the young man.  _Well now Max, what have you gotten up too?_ Breyze lay down as she continued watching the scene before her unfold before shaking herself and laying her head down to allow sleep to take over only to awaken some hours later to singing and Maxwell accompanying Solas as the mage began to speak with him. Recognizing this particular scene well, Breyze knew what was soon to happen and felt a thrill run through her at the same time wonder hit her.  _The Journey to Skyhold..._

It would take a couple of days for the journey to start, but once the Inquisition was moving there was no stopping them and Max knew this, even as the evening of the last day of their journey slowly came. Hearing a familiar roar, he looked up to watch as Breyze flew by and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as she flew miles ahead of the traveling group before she circled around to fly overhead once more to be miles behind the group but he knew that the group was **_ALWAYS_** within her sight. Turning from her to the Inquisition, he stopped for a brief moment to check on all of them before turning and continuing on with Solas at his side while the advisors and other companions looked skyward as Breyze flew over them again with another roar before she landed some distance ahead on some cliff to watch as the Inquisition slowly moved closer, below and beyond her perch before she leapt down to use her wings to stir up the snow and cover their trail like she had been for the past several hours. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to follow them, but Breyze didn't want to take any chances. Opening her jaws, she let a gout of flame escape her and melted some of the snow into water that would soon swiftly freeze into ice come night; once that was done, Breyze turned and took to the sky to catch up to the Inquisition and flew over their heads once more, but with her being so high up in the air all she had to do was turn her head and then she _**SAW**_ it and was amazed by the sight that greeted her. Letting out a more (or rather a very uncharacteristic) excited roar then what was normal for her. Breyze turned and flying over Maxwell and Solas's heads, she found herself flying through the air and circling around the massive (and it was truly massive) fortress that was to be the Inquisition’s home. Maxwell, for his part, watched as Breyze circled through the air around the building and something about watching her do that just felt right and something just told him as Breyze roared, that this place was where the Inquisition, he and Breyze belonged.

****

A week into being into their new home and Breyze was loving everything about the fortress. From its somehow green plants to the magic touched walls and even its looming towers and gates, she felt as if she belonged here, as if this was truly her home. Granted _**THIS**_ Skyhold was much much larger than its game counterpart but then again, she expected it to be considering Haven had been much larger than its in-game counterpart. In fact, as she stood on the battlements looking around (with her tail absentmindedly swishing back and forth slowly) she realized that the part she was sitting on (which was above the barracks, was on top of the twin gates that lead into the huge lower courtyard, and beside what would be Cullen’s future office) was twice if not three times as large as what it was in the game, but to her that just meant she could pester Cullen more often then the other two advisors as Josephine would soon move to her office before the war room and Leliana would soon be in the rookery above what serve as both Solas’s rotunda and the library that Dorian (whom she had met a night ago and almost scared the living daylights out of much to the amusement of the Commander) would soon be haunting. Not that Cullen seemed to mind her presence, in fact, he openly welcomed her massive form being around him now and he had even been known to manage to ”sneak” away from some of Josephine’s more mind-numbing ”meetings” just to be around Breyze. Though when asked about it, Cullen would only smile and shake his head. In truth, he wasn’t exactly sure why he preferred being around the dragon, part of him believed that it could have something to do with his worry about how her battle with the Archdemon could have affected her, but another part of him told him that there was an ”undeniable pull” he felt towards her as things just seemed to be calmer around her. Quieter even. He had even started to notice that when he was around her or even petting her, he didn’t suffer from his ”condition” as much and, while he saw it as a blessing, it made him wonder why that was. Looking up towards her now, Cullen watched as Breyze yawned before shaking herself out and couldn’t help but smile. ”It’s strange isn’t it?” Cullen turned to see Maxwell walking up to him. 

”What is?” 

”We are all so used to seeing Breyze either flying around in the skies or sitting and watching like some form of guardian, that we don’t take into consideration how empty it would all be if she wasn’t around.”

”That is true,” Cullen didn’t understand what Maxwell was trying to get at. ”But why bring it up now?”

”No reason, it’s just that... Every day or night when I see her, even when I first met her and took her in, I find myself questioning what breed of a dragon she is, as no matter what records I’ve looked through, her kind is never mentioned. As if she is the first and only one to have ever existed in the entirety of Thedas.” Max frowned as both men heard Breyze lift up her wings and flap them to stretch them out before resting them back down upon the stone beneath her feet and once more shaking herself out before she decidedly lay down to fall asleep. ”I’m going to have to find some way to look into a proper area for her to sleep in, the weather is looking like it will want to turn foul soon.”

”Indeed,” Cullen agreed as he smiled toward Breyze’s sleeping form. He knew very well by now that when she slept, the four frills upon her neck laid flat but that didn’t mean she was any less frightening to lay eyes upon. He was just so used to seeing her by now that he was less terrified by her appearance, though he doubted he would ever truly get used to seeing her. Yet even as he returned to his duties, there was a whisper of something telling him that something was wrong and the gut-wrenching feeling he had told him that whatever was wrong had to do with Breyze.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff.

Breyze sniffed at the air as she looked around from her perch. Something was going to happen this day but what it was eluded her until she saw everyone beginning to gather below her in the lower courtyard. Tilting her head a bit, it took her a moment to recognize what was going on but once she did, she found herself moving forward to towards the edge of her perch to watch what was about to happen and inwardly laughed as she watched Maxwell's confused face as he tried to process what was happening in this exact moment in time. Despite being what she was, Breyze didn't really hear what he spoke to Cassandra but she could tell the poor man was confused (if not a bit frightened by what this whole ceremony meant) and inwardly chuckled as she watched the man carefully take up the massive sword that Leliana held with such ease. Seeing motion from out of the corner of her eye, Breyze turned to look at what the cause of the motion was and watched as Varric noticed her looking in his direction and she also took note of three people with him, but those three only looked up at her in wonder (with Varric waving at her) but she soon returned her attention to the ceremony before her after huffing. Watching as Maxwell looked from the sword towards everyone below him, she just knew what his next words where, even as his gaze lifted to land on her, she knew. Lifting her head above her shoulders, she watched him as he turned his head to Cassandra and felt a thrill run through her as he said whatever he did. Barely listening as Cassandra called out to Josephine who responded before Cassandra turned to Cullen who called out to the people and after Cullen raised his sword, Maxwell soon thrust the one he held high above his head and Breyze reared back spread her wings (being mindful of the two towers she sat between) and as her shadow was cast over the people below her, she couldn't help the roar that escaped her. To everyone below her, despite the fact that her shadow should have been something to fear, to them it was more of a symbol of protection. A thing that they knew signaled her ever growing protection of not only Maxwell but **_EVERYONE_** who was blanketed by the large shadow she cast over the members of the Inquisition. Once she had returned her wings back to the stone, she watched as Maxwell spoke to Leliana who took the sword he had held from him, and watched as the man looked to her while Josephine and Cullen made their way towards the two watching Breyze. Purring her approval, Breyze turned away from them before taking to the sky to circle around Skyhold for a while with Varric's friends watching as she free fell for a moment before she spread her wings and took to the air with a roar escaping her as she flew high into the air. She could feel the eyes of Varric's friends upon her but chose to ignore them as she dived through the air, only to rise back up and did several other little things that made flying around Skyhold so fun for her. As she flew, Maxwell was busy with meeting Varric's friends and all of them looked up as Breyze flew over their heads. "So...Where **_DID_** you find such a magnificent dragon?" one of the People asked as Maxwell turned to the man who had spoken.

"I don't think it was so much as me finding her as her finding me. But I meet her between Ostwick and Markham. I was on my way back to Ostwick after ensuring a shipment of Lyrium reached the circle in Markham as well as checking on my older sister who was in the university there at the time. Apparently a group of raiders had her egg and the day I accidentally crossed paths with them and killed them was the same day she decided that she needed to hatch. I followed the sounds of her terrified cries and well you see where we are now." Maxwell smiled as Breyze called out. 

"How long have you two been with each other?"

"It will be six years come next month." 

Varric was suddenly curious then, "So did you ever ride on her back before Therinfal?"

Max shook his head, "Therinfal was the first time I had ever ridden her."

"Your shitting me?!"

"I'm not! That was the first time I had ever ridden upon her to go anywhere," Max smiled as the watched Breyze land where she usually tended to perch and he chuckled. Turning towards Varric's friends, Maxwell smirked and motioned towards her, "Want to meet her? So long as I or one of the Advisers is with you she won't harm you." 

"Fuck yes!" Maxwell turned to the black haired man who spoke up with excitement glistening in his eyes. Motioning towards the door that would lead to her, the group walked through the tower and as the door opened with them emerging, they watched as Breyze turned her head in their direction before turning away as she made a face with her neck frills rising just before sneezing a few times and then shaking herself out after words. 

 "You really don't like the south do you baby girl?" Max frowned as Breyze chirped while moving towards him with neck outstretched for him to pet her. Reaching out with the four behind him watching, Maxwell touched her muzzle and they heard a purr escape her as her eyes closed. The four watching the two noticed how Max just relaxed around Breyze. Pulling away, they watched Breyze turn her attention towards them and Varric grinned as he greeted the dragon who chuffed in return. Contrary to what many would have liked to believe, Breyze had nothing against Varric, in fact it was quiet the opposite. She damn near adored him and, just like with the advisers and several others, she reached out to allow him to pet her. 

"Good morning to you as well," Varric grinned as he began to pet the dragon who purred. Varric smiled before he pulled his hand away and motioned towards his friends, "Breyze, we have some people who wish to meet you." Breyze turned her attention towards the three Varric motioned towards. "Hawke, Choir boy, Daisy this is Breyze, the Inquisitor's dragon. Breyze, this is Garrett Hawke, Sebastian Vael, and Merrill." 

Breyze studied the three she had been introduced to. Despite the fact that she knew who these three were, it didn't bother her to be introduced to them anyway. Studying them, she watched as Garrett Hawke looked near ready to explode with excitement at the fact that he was seeing her up close, Sebastian was looking at her like she was possibly the most regal thing he had ever seen in his life (which was likely a great possibility), and Merrill looked like she was about to burst with the need to pet her. Lowering her head and stretching it out towards them, Breyze chuffed at them as all three looked towards Max who nodded to their unspoken shared question. Watching as Merrill reached out first, Breyze felt her hand rest tentatively on her muzzle and purred as she gently leaned her muzzle into the elven woman's touch, then Breyze turned to Hawke who reached out as well to touch her muzzle as well and looked completely shocked at how gentle she really was despite her massive size. Then it was Sebastian and he was the most hesitant of the three to reach out, but slowly did so as she nuzzled his hand carefully. Giving a sound that shocked Maxwell, Breyze closed her eyes as she felt Sebastian run his hand gently along her muzzle. "That was a good noise right?" Hawke asked as he and the others looked to Max who was watching her with surprise. 

"That... yes... I haven't heard her make that sound in a few years though..." Maxwell looked up at Sebastian then with wonder on both of their faces. "There must be something about you that only she knows."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian inquired as she pulled away with a slight chirp. 

"Long story short?" Maxwell asked as he nodded. Maxwell explained what he had discovered about her and frowned as he looked to Breyze who chirped once more before she turned away to leap off the edge of the gatehouse and take to the air with a roar. 

"So in other words, there are things Breyze may know about us that even we don't?"

"Exactly," Maxwell nodded before looking at Sebastian once more. 

Varric sighed then, "Too bad she can't speak. It would make knowing her thoughts that much easier." 

Maxwell looked to him then as a thought hit him, " ** _WE_** can't, but you and I know someone who can, Varric."

"Who? The Kid? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Breyze hasn't minded so far from what I understand, plus from what I've seen Cole is the only one who _**CAN**_ have full conversations with her. Plus, Cole is likely the only other person, or likely the only person, who is not in any danger of her suddenly turning on him." 

"You think she would turn on you and attack you?"

"She's a dragon. Dragons cannot be tamed no matter what we do. The danger of her turning on me is always there. The chances are just slimmer for me as I've raised her since she hatched, I've had time to get to know her moods and know the signs." 

Before anyone else could speak, the door across from where the stood opened and Josephine came walking out to greet them, "There you are Inquisitor! I do hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Nothing at all, Josephine," Maxwell told her as he smiled towards her while Varric nudged Hawke with his elbow earning a grumble from the man. "The Champion and his friends were just introduced to Breyze."

"Speaking of where is she?" As if speaking of the dragon summoned her, Breyze flew overhead with a chirp towards them earning a smile from Josephine before landing to properly greet the woman. 

"Careful Ruffles I think she's starting to like you," Varric teased as Josephine pet Breyze who purred. 

"She likes everyone."

"Not Chuckles. Do you know how many times I've seen her growl at him with frills standing on end anytime he would draw near to her? She doesn't like everyone."

"She may change her mind," Maxwell frowned, "She did with Cullen."

"Curly?" Varric smiled then, "Shit with him she just may outright have a crush on him, and he's just smitten with her from what I've seen and I would bet you ten sovereigns that if you found a way for her to become human for a day or two, they would spend _**ALL**_ of that time together."

"If only that was even possible." 

"It is." A new voice joined them, startling everyone but Breyze who looked up and huffed with bemusement as they all turned to see Cole standing near Breyze. "I don't know what it is, but there is a spell for it." Cole looked to Breyze who turned to greet him with some form of unspoken words. "Hello." Cole greeted her, "May I pet you?" he asked as she gave a dragon's version of a chuckle as he reached out to run his hand along the side of her neck. 

"What's going on?" Cullen's voice echoed to them as the man came walking into the area.

"According to Cole, there is a way for Breyze to become human again."

Cullen looked from Maxwell to Breyze who purred in greeting at him, "Would she even want that?" he asked as everyone now wondered that same question. Turning her head towards Cole, the young man answered for her.

"For a few days yes. But then she would need a true reason to stay human, right now she doesn't have one. She likes being a dragon. She likes being able to protect everyone with her fire." Cole frowned then, "She doesn't like that everyone is frightened of her though." 

Maxwell frowned as he looked towards Breyze who closed her eyes as he walked over and began to rub his hand along her muzzle and cheek, earning himself the softest purr she could manage as her neck frills lay flat against her neck. "Then we shall see if the spell can't be found and used for a temporary purpose." He pet her and she continued to purr. Everyone who was watching the two at that moment could clearly see the deep bond that he shared with Breyze but they wondered if their wasn't something more to it. Hearing her huff, they watched as she raised her muzzle enough for him to rest his forehead just above her nose and heard the soft sound she made as the two stood there for a few moments. 

Varric smiled softly then,  _Doesn't matter what she is or will be. She will always be that baby dragon he raised from a hatchling. This story is just getting weirder and weirder, but I can see how this will end for those two._ With that, Varric continued smiling as he watched Breyze and Maxwell interact.  _He will always be a father to her, and she will always be like a daughter to him._


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the years before the conclave for Breyze and Max and some Max and Josephine fluff.

Maxwell watched Breyze as she flew in circles around Skyhold and remembered everything that had led up to this moment in time. He remembered how tiny she had been when he had first seen her, how she had been no bigger then a house cat. How her six major horns had been tiny and rounded instead of large and pointed. How she had, at the time, had no frills upon her neck, had been nothing more then all wings, tail and neck as a baby. How her terrified cries had led him to her, and had led him to falling deeply in love with her the moment he had met her wide eyes. He remembered the day his father had met her and how skeptical the Elder Trevelyan had been at first of her before caving into his son's pleas at being allowed to keep her. Then he remembered the first time she had taken flight and felt his heart squeeze as the memory rose above all others in his mind.

_A seventeen year old Maxwell stood on the deck of the ship that his family was taking to the island that their Winter Estate was upon and smiled as he watched Breyze tilt her head as she watched the fish below them. Listening to her clicks, he reached out to pet her and she chirped as she felt his hand scratch her behind her horns and between her frills causing her to purr with eyes closing. Already two years had passed, with the third swiftly coming upon them, and Breyze was only now just the size of a foal, and while her growth rate was nearly unheard of, that wasn't what concerned him. What did concern him was the fact that she had yet to attempt to take flight, and while his father had reassured him that Breyze would take flight when she was ready, it still worried Maxwell greatly. Pulling his hand away, Breyze huffed before nudging his hand for more pets and Max chuckled as he scratched her neck gently while being mindful of her frills which rose as she opened and closed her mouth to allow her purr to sound louder then what it really was. "I see she is enjoying herself." Max turned to see his father walking up with a smile._

_"She always does when on the ships," Max explained as Breyze turned to the elder Trevelyan and moved over to ask for pets from the older man, who complied with her wishes._

_"Hello my beautiful grandbaby," he greeted Breyze who purred as she rubbed her head against the man's leg._

_"I see you're not against calling her your grandchild."_

_"Maxwell, when it comes to you, Breyze may as well be the only form of grandchild I will see from you." Maxwell looked offended at that while his father smiled. Both heard a splashing sound and watched as Breyze's attention was taken from the two to watch as the fish began jumping. "Looks like it will be a good harvest this year for fish."_

_"Looks like- **BREYZE**!" Maxwell called out as Breyze suddenly leapt up and over the railing and into the water with both men running towards the railing to watch for her. But just as quickly as she had disappeared, Breyze reappeared only this time she was beating her wings with water being flung off her and they watched as she threw a fish she had been holding in her jaws up into the air and blasted it with fire before allowing it to land in her mouth as she swallowed it whole. Suddenly her curiosity got the better of her and Breyze soon disappeared into the clouds as she shot skyward with a roar and the Elder Trevelyan laughed._

_"I told you she would fly when she was ready," The older man laughed as Maxwell watched Breyze fly high and lose herself within the passing clouds before suddenly reappearing and diving down towards the water only to go flying miles ahead of the ship. With a smile Maxwell continued to watch as Breyze circled back around to be lost miles behind them before catching up to the ship once again; watching as she dived into the sea, he smirked as she came back up to roast yet another fish before landing on the ship carefully and shaking herself out as she chirped at Max._

_"Crazy ass dragon," Max couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face while his father looked on approvingly._

_"Crazy ass boy. She's your perfect match."_

Maxwell smiled as he remembered that day very fondly. That day had been the day she had first taken flight, and Maxwell had been somewhat hard pressed to keep her on the ground, not that he minded honestly. Breyze was meant to fly and Max was more then happy to allow her to do what she was born to do. Suddenly Breyze roared and Maxwell watched as she landed and smiled as he saw Josephine nearing to where Breyze like to perch during the day, but as he watched a thought struck him and a smile tugged at his lips as he soon left his room to go speak with Josephine. "Josephine?" The woman startled as Breyze looked over towards Max and huffed in annoyance before realizing the reason Maxwell had come.

"Inquisitor!" Josephine yelped before stuttering as she tried to explain what she was doing.

"It's fine, Josie, I was just planning on taking Breyze for a flight."

 _Bullshit!_ Breyze thought but only huffed before dipping her shoulder down to allow him to climb up on her back, but halfway up he stopped and looked at Josephine. 

"Care to join me, Lady Montilyet?" He inquired as he held out a hand for her. Josephine looked to Breyze who chirped as she awaited the response.

"I don't..." Josephine was torn between her curiosity and her need to return to work but eventually caved into her curiosity. "I can't stay away too long."

"Trust me, I won't keep you long, in fact it will feel like no time will have passed at all when we return." He promised as he aided Josephine up onto Breyze's back before finishing the climb up himself to sit behind her. Guiding her on what to hold onto, Breyze waited until Max gave Breyze a quick squeeze with his legs and called out as she turned and leapt off the edge of the gatehouse with her wings unfurling before she beat them on the air to stay airborne. Feeling Josephine clutch tightly onto the spikes Breyze called out before lowering herself until she was flying above the encampment in the valley below where Cullen, Cassandra and, surprisingly, Leliana were speaking. Flying by them, Breyze saw the three look up in confusion before looking at each other but soon they were behind her as Breyze gave several powerful down-strokes of her wings to climb higher into the sky and before long, Breyze heard Josephine gasp as the woman finally opened her eyes to see the wonder of the world around them as Breyze (and more recently Max) saw it. Feeling Max signal with his leg, Breyze turned in the direction of Ferelden, and was soon flying over the countryside towards the infamous Lake Calenhad where Max soon signaled for her to land. Once she had landed, and both Max and Josephine had dismounted safely, Breyze went over to the lake side to drink some of the crystalline waters before looking over towards where Josephine and Maxwell spoke. Inwardly smiling, Breyze knew where this particular relationship was going and as both looked towards the dragon, Breyze purred her approval as both smiled towards her while she turned her gaze elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature lots of fluff so be prepared.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more fluffies so have some more fluffies and some sadness because my muses are assholes.

Breyze slept semi-peacefully despite the fact that she rested on the gatehouse and was being covered in snow. Hearing a door open, Breyze opened her eyes and made to stand, shaking off the snow that had accumulated upon her and turned her gaze turned to see Cullen having finally decided to leave his office as night began to fall. Looking over towards her, Cullen smiled as she greeted him with a chirp before shaking herself out to get as much snow off of her as possible while Cullen walked over to her to pet her and she purred the moment his hand rested on her muzzle. The other tower's door opened and Breyze pulled away to see Max, Leliana and Josephine, along with a strange woman walking over to her. Huffing a greeting, Breyze turned her attention to the woman who spoke then. "You really do have one! And she's not even fully grown!" The woman exclaimed as everyone turned to her. 

"What do you mean?" Maxwell asked as Breyze watched the woman carefully while the woman explained what she supposedly "knew" about Breyze's particular species of dragon. 

"...They are highly intelligent, as intelligent, if not more so, then even the human race. They have love for those they see as their friends and a unyielding rage towards those who are their enemies. They take only one rider at a time. Fire cannot harm them for this particular breed of dragon is rumored to be fire made into flesh. But even they can die."

Maxwell didn't like that last part, "And what could possibly kill Breyze?"

"Ballista bolts and other dragons. However, because she is more intelligent then she would look to most people, I would venture to say that anyone who absolutely wanted to kill her would be really hard pressed to actually do so. But I will admit that I almost feel sorry for anyone who tries to kill you, Inquisitor."

Max tilted his head as the Advisers frowned. "Why?"

"Because, once her kind take a rider, or have known their rider since they hatched. They are some of the most vengeful creatures out there. If someone managed to successfully kill you, they would come face to face with her rage, and would likely, depending on who they are, be burned alive." The woman looked at Breyze who watched her carefully. "But I wonder..." The woman trailed off as she watched Breyze shake off the snow that was gathering upon her once more. 

"You wonder what?"

"Where I come from there is a legend, a prophecy of sorts, that speaks of a time where the sky would be torn open and in its wake a young man or woman would come forth not only bearing the name of a noble family but also would have a dragon. A dragon that matches your dragon's description though the colors are debatable."

"And you wonder about that?" 

The woman laughed then, "I wonder what you plan to do after your current enemy is defeated. For you do not realize just how special both you and your dragon are. If you so desired, You alone could bring, not just Thedas, but the entirety of the world beyond Thedas to heel. Add on the fact that she is not yet fully grown and well, if you think people are terrified of her now, just wait until she is fully grown." 

"How big is Breyze supposed to be?" Cullen asked as the woman smiled now. 

"Much larger then she is now for her kind continuously grow so long as they have food and freedom," The woman continued to tell them things that swiftly lost Breyze's interest, and soon Breyze found herself looking around only to spot someone riding up the path that led to Skyhold and, lifting her head up higher to get a better look at the person, felt a thrill run through her as she recognized who it was. Calling out in a form of excitement, Breyze turned and leapt off the gate house, much to everyone's surprise and soon glided towards the person who stopped their horse to watch her as she landed nearby. 

Wondering what had caught her attention like it had, Max and the others went towards the edge of gate house and watched as Breyze landed near the path to Skyhold and watched as a rider, who'd apparently been coming up the path, dismounted and walked over to greet her. Max frowned for several moments in wonder at who the rider was, until it dawned on him **_EXACTLY_** who it was and he laughed, "I'll be damned. The bastard is alive." Maxwell shook his head before looking towards Cullen, "Hate to say this Commander, but it looks like you'll be chopped liver while he's," Maxwell nodded towards the rider, "here."

Cullen only smirked and shook his head, "I'll be fine." Cullen smiled as they watched Breyze greet the newcomer with what they figured to be gentle chirps.

****

Later that night found Breyze laying down on the gatehouse and sleeping, once more, semi-peacefully, but this time instead of dreaming that she was flying or hunting or anything else she had the strangest and most heartbreaking of dreams she had ever had. 

 _Snow was falling and covering all of Thedas, not just the other countries but this one Breyze and Maxwell had come to as well. But instead of being loud and excitable as winter should have been with the holidays coming up, there was nothing but an eerie silence. A silence that spoke of death and destruction. Breyze looked around in horror and sorrow at the bodies, both burned and not burned, and wanted to cry out at the terrible amount of loss she saw. The sky, which should have been a dull grey color with the snow, was almost blackish with green, but that wasn't what concerned her. No, what concerned her was the fact that **EVERYONE** except for her, Maxwell and one other were dead, or at least that's what she believed to be true as she looked around. **EVERYONE** who had worked **SO** hard to stop this type of future from coming to pass in the past because of the one named Corypheus had been overrun by spirits turned demons from how they had gone insane from the sudden disappearance of the veil. Taking to the air, Breyze felt as if something was suddenly wrong and thus flew around the Building where the veil had been torn down and soon landed as she noted Solas, the bastard BEHIND the veils disappearance, standing and moving away from an unmoving Max with tears in his eyes. Growling at Solas (as she had never liked him to begin with) Breyze turned her attention to Max and gave a sound that she hoped he would respond to but it was to no avail. Lowering her head to nudge Max with her nose, she watched as he remained unmoving and then the scent that belonged to Solas hit her from the wound that Maxwell had been given and now Breyze knew she had a reason to downright **HATE** the so called Elven god. Raising her head, Breyze snarled before suddenly rearing back to her full height, spreading her wings and _ **CRYING** _out as she realized what Solas had done. Placing her wings back down upon the ground, Breyze turned to Solas and he spoke, "I'm sorry Breyze...I didn't want to..."_ _Breyze only snarled as he watched her jaws part as her blue fire gathered within her maw. Closing his eyes, Solas expected that he would suffer the consequences of his actions but it never came but instead of turning her flame upon him, Breyze instead turned her rage on the three items he had used to bring this misery upon the two of them. After burning two of the three things to molten cinders, she pulled away before alighting the last one and turned it into ash while Solas raised his arms to protect what he could from the immense heat of her flames. After she was finished, Breyze snarled towards Solas as the elven man turned his attention to what she had destroyed and it slowly dawned on him why she had not burned him alive. Turning from the piles of molten metals and ashes, he watched as Breyze reached out a hind-leg to lift Maxwell's body from the ground as gently as she could, after she did that she looked back at him with a smoldering gaze before turning away from Solas and leaping into the air and disappearing into the far distant horizon as Solas understood her message that she had left behind in her wake. If she had to suffer in this dead world for hundreds of years, so too would he and that was a fate worse then death._

_Where Breyze would go first would be to return Max's body to a proper resting place where she would burn the bodies of  Josephine, him and their children whom Breyze had loved just as dearly as she had Max and Josephine. After they were seen too, Breyze took flight to search and search for the others only to be met with the same thing. With each friend she found dead, her hatred of Solas grew and her yearning to watch him suffer in the misery of what he had done festered. But her rage at the Elven god would become unbearable if one person in particular had or was about to die. Hearing her name from somewhere below her, Breyze looked down to see a familiar blonde haired man looking up at her before he returned to trying to defend himself from demons with three other familiar people standing with their backs against his. Roaring, Breyze unleashed a gout of flames that burned the demons around the four below her, before she landed near them and lowered her shoulder so they could swiftly climb up and onto her back while she continued to blast the demons with fire and used her tail to bat them away as if they were nothing but flies. Noting she was riderless, the four worried about what that signaled but didn't dare give it much thought until they were upon her back. Hearing the voice of the man telling her to go, she gave a swift look to make sure that all four where upon her back before rushing forward to leap skyward as they held on for their lives. Giving several down-strokes of her powerful wings Breyze climbed high into the skies and soon found herself heading in whatever direction the person holding onto her spikes (that person being non-other then Cullen himself) directed her towards all in the hopes of finding safe haven somewhere._

As Breyze continued to dream that dark nightmarish-like dream, Cullen was sitting in his office reading over reports and other things when the sounds of her whimpers reached him. Frowning as he stopped reading, Cullen listened carefully to his surroundings for a moment, shook his head and just as he was about to return to the report he was reading another of Breyze's whimpers reached him and this time he KNEW he wasn't hearing things. Leaping out of his chair (causing it to fall backwards), Cullen rushed towards the door that led out to where Breyze liked to sleep, and soon found himself near the sleeping dragon and calling out her name in the hopes that she would awaken, of which she did with a startled noise. Watching as her head jerked up, Cullen spoke softly as he watched her look around as if coming back into reality had shocked her beyond anything. He saw her breathing heavily as was evident in the way her nostrils flared as she tried to slow what he was sure was a racing heart, still speaking softly, he watched as Breyze slowly turned her gaze to him, and reached out to touch her muzzle as she gave one of the most heartbreaking noises he had ever heard from her. "It's alright..." he soothed her as he ran his hand along her muzzle and cheek. "It was just bad dream. Its okay..." he continued to sooth Breyze who closed her eyes as he noted that whatever she had been dreaming of had caused her to have unshedable tears in her bright blue eyes. Her frills which had been standing on end upon her awakening slowly flattened against her neck once more and now Cullen could say that he knew for a **_FACT_** that dragons could very well have nightmares. Listening as she made a soft noise as he continued soothing her, a part of him wondered what kind of nightmare could have possibly frightened her so but only moved closer to her to show her that whatever she had dreamed of had been just that: a dream. Watching as her neck frills rose and fell as she opened her mouth slightly only to close it again, Cullen heard her saddened sounds slowly turn into a purr as she slowly came to the realization that what she had dreamed of was not real. "There we go," he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he continued to pet Breyze. She was calming down slowly and that was all Cullen cared about as he continued petting her. He knew it had been a bad idea to come rushing over to her as she was having a nightmare but he couldn't have helped it, something had told him that she needed him to help her calm down from whatever had been frightening her into whimpering. "Better?" He asked as Breyze opened her eyes and chuffed her response and managed to nuzzle his chest with extreme gentleness behind it. "I'm glad to see so." For several more moments Cullen remained with Breyze as she made soft sounds before she pulled away and he watched her rest her head back down. "Get some sleep Breyze, I'll be back out here in the morning." Cullen promised the dragon who closed her eyes and slowly fell back to sleep as he gave her a few last pets.


	10. Nine

Breyze was circling around Skyhold and was mostly ignoring everything going on below her until she landed on the gatehouse and was greeted by Cullen who was speaking with his second as they stood discussing things that really didn't interest her. Greeting both men with a chuff, Breyze shook herself out before lowering her head to allow them to pet her muzzle. Reaching out automatically, Cullen began to pet her while his second, a man named Rylen, chuckled before reaching out to pet Breyze. "Greetings to you too," Rylen smirked as Breyze chirped. "Are you going to come bother me again later while I am helping the Commander train the soldiers?" He asked as Breyze gave the dragon version of a laugh. For a week straight, Breyze had often been down in the valley below Skyhold with Cullen and had, on occasion, pestered Rylen for a bit of amusement much to the man's and Cullen's amusements. While Rylen knew it was all in good fun (she was after all a dragon and even dragon's needed some form of amusement) it also worried the Starkhavener. Since Maxwell had left Skyhold to go to the place called Crestwood, he had left Breyze behind and thus Breyze was bored almost to her wits end, of course that meant that Rylen knew that pestering him could only bring her so much amusement before it grew boring and a bored dragon was never a good thing in anyone's book. Suddenly Breyze pulled away from the two and raised her head high, her pupils narrowing as she did so and a growl escaping her as she sensed something that had both men frowning and walking over to the edge of the gate house to look for whatever had captured her attention. Roaring out, Breyze leapt over their heads and off the gatehouse and soon disappeared from their sight, leaving both to look at each other in wonder and worry. What they could not have known was that Breyze hadn't really sensed anything, she had felt it. Maxwell's worry and silent rage had reached her despite their being miles apart from each other, and now she was racing to get to him while he, his companions, Hawke and his allies, were surrounded by Venatori.

"Shit!" Varric growled as he prepared his crossbow. 

"The one time we don't bring Breyze and we end up needing her the most!" Bull grumbled as they realized just how in over their heads they were now.  

Hawke looked towards Max then, "There are blood mages among these Venatori, wouldn't she be in danger too?"

Max only shook his head, "Not that I know of, but even then. She may not be here now but she will be soon enough!" 

"What do you-?" Sebastian started but was soon interrupted by a roar that had everyone pausing in wonder. Hearing it again, everyone (including the Venatori) looked skyward before a sudden blast of fire had a large swath of Venatori **_SCREAMING_** in pain as they were suddenly wrapped in blue fire.

Maxwell laughed and Hawke spoke now, "How did she?"

"Long story short? She's my dragon, she can somehow sense my emotions and will act accordingly," Max explained to the best of his ability as they watched Breyze turn her attention towards the Venatori spellcasters in the group that had encircled them and blasted them with fire before they could throw a single spell her way. Watching as Breyze landed (with a Venatori gladiator being very unlucky as she basically crushed him under her weight), Max, Hawke and the others watched as Breyze **_ROARED_** with neck frills standing on end while the remaining Venatori attempted to flee, with little to no success as one was stupid enough to attempt to charge towards Max (who was very well prepared to defend himself) only to find himself snatched up into Breyze's jaws before she whipped her head back and forth, tearing the man in half. After flinging the dead half of the gladiator she held in her jaws, Breyze roared again before turning towards the fleeing Venatori and burning them before they could escape her wrath and now it was very apparent to **_EVERYONE_** that was with Maxwell that Breyze really was highly aggressive when Maxwell was in danger. Only once she was completely sure the last Venatori was dead, did Breyze finally turn towards the group she had come to protect and looked them over with worry. Not daring to move, everyone watched as Breyze's frills slowly lowered as Max began a careful approach towards her while speaking softly. "It's alright Breyze. We're safe. You arrived just in time." He soothed the still upset dragon who lowered her head down towards him to allow him to pet her. Pulling away from him with a chirp, Breyze turned to look at the others and chuffed as they relaxed and put their weapons away while she shook herself out, suddenly Hawke looked up at Breyze and wondered something out loud then causing all eyes to turn towards him.

"What does a dragon battle between her and a High Dragon look like?"

Maxwell opened his mouth to speak, but before he could manage even a single word, the screech of the High Dragon that was already here in Crestwood sounded and Max sighed. "I think you're about to see. BULL, VARRIC, DORIAN. Get ready!" Maxwell commanded those he had brought with him as Breyze turned with frills rising as she gave a return screech and suddenly turned away from them to leap skyward with several powerful down-strokes of her wings damn near skyrocketing her into the air just as the other dragon came soaring over the hills beyond. Breyze suddenly rushed the other dragon and just as suddenly the sky, which was already lit up by the sun, flared blue and purple as Breyze's fire and the High Dragon's lightning breaths clashed in the air causing the hair on the arms and neck of those watching from the sear power the two blasts created and now they all watched as Breyze and the High Dragon began a very dangerous game of cat and mouse.

"I thought the dragon and the Giant going at it on the Storm Coast was badass, this is a whole new level!" Bull shouted as Breyze suddenly turned, mid-air, and collided with the High Dragon (or rather the Northern Hunter as Maxwell remembered **_THIS_** particular High dragon to be named) causing them to suddenly plummet as they entered a free-falling state. 

"You are **_FAR_** too thrilled about this!" Dorian huffed out in irritation as they all watched Breyze and the Northern Hunter rip and tear into each other with teeth and claws before the two pulled away from each other with open wounds that blood was now flowing freely from. Roaring at each other, Breyze and the Northern Hunter shot another round of Fire and Lightning and somewhere in the back of Maxwell's mind, the man just knew that he and his group weren't the only ones watching the show and that Leliana was very likely to soon receive a report from her agents describing (to the best of their ability) the battle between the two dragons. "It's almost as if they're...dancing..." Dorian commented as they watched Breyze shoot higher in the sky and the Northern Hunter attempted to give chase only to be taken by surprise as Breyze suddenly dived down towards  the other dragon, landed **_ON_** the other dragon and with her jaws parting latched onto the Northern Hunters neck causing the Northern Hunter to begin screeching in pain as Breyze's jaws closed around it's neck and just as they began falling, a loud, bone crunching **_SNAP_** was heard as Breyze yanked her head upwards and the Northern Hunter's screeches came to a sudden halt as Breyze swiftly pulled away to remain airborne with several down-strokes of her wings while the High Dragon came crashing down to the ground with a thud. Roaring in victory, Breyze swiftly landed near the now unmoving body of the other dragon and shook herself before rearing back, threw her head skyward and roared once more as a gout of flame shot forth from her parted jaws as Varric ended up as the only person able to find his voice while he also wondered just **_HOW_** in all of Thedas he would add this battle to his next book. 

 ** _"Holy shit!"_**  

****

Leliana read the report **_TWICE_** and found it hard to believe but the proof was undeniable as the agent who had written to her hadn't been the only person to witness this so called "dance of the dragons". Looking up towards the other two advisors, Leliana noted that both had pure and unfiltered shock written on their faces from what she had just read outloud. "It is quite apparent that Breyze has staked her claim. If there is to be any dragon ruling the skies it will be her." 

"And just think," Josephine began in a hushed voice as Leliana and Cullen turned to her. "It was stated by that strange woman that Breyze is not yet fully grown. If she continues to grow, she could very well become the Ruler of the skies themselves. Unfortunately, this is where I have to come in with bad news..." Josephine told them of the recent letters she had received from nobles all across Thedas detailing their feelings about Breyze. 

Cullen only shook his head, "We can't imprison her, the Inquisitor would never agree to it and I, for one, refuse to see her chained to the ground."

"I agree," Leliana nodded before Josephine spoke. 

"I am in agreement as well, however, one Free Marcher Noble in particular is being very..." Josephine sighed. "Well he is demanding to speak with the Inquisitor about her and is demanding we either chain her or put her down."

"I get the feeling there is another reason behind his demands," Cullen scowled as Josephine nodded while Leliana frowned. "We should speak with the Inquisitor when he returns to see what all he knows about this particular Noble."

"Agreed, in the meanwhile I will see what I can dig up on this man," Leliana nodded as she turned and left the room with Cullen doing the same shortly thereafter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell's going to be pissed. Place your bets now on how pissed he will be at the news of the Noble.


	11. Ten

"WHAT?!" Maxwell snarled as Josephine told him of the letter that was of the most concern. "That sonovabitch doesn't know when to stop does he?" Maxwell growled in irritation as his advisors watched his reaction to the news they had just dropped on him. 

"One would think that after the last time your father sent him running with his tail between his legs he would leave both you and Breyze alone," Everyone turned to the man whom Maxwell had revealed to his advisors as his best friend named Nicolas Rousseau (who was also the man that Breyze had greeted so warmly the other day) to see that he was causally leaning against the wall with a frown. "Apparently he's just too stupid for his own good."

"Apparently that stupidity has grown since the last time I saw him as well," Max shook his head. "I would like to have thought that after Breyze had screeched at him and damn near set him on fire last time would have likely scared him off."

"Yes well, remember Max, the  _ **LAST**_ time he saw her, Breyze was the size of a small pony. She's grown since the last time he's seen her and likely would be far more terrifying to him this time around." Nicolas said as Maxwell looked towards his friend. 

"Oh I know she would. Just like I know that that particular noble is very well on the move and headed this way."

"How well does your family know him, Inquisitor?" Josephine asked as Max looked to her. 

"Well enough to always be butting heads with his family."

Leliana spoke now, "Why is he so instant on putting Breyze down or chaining her up?"

"I can answer that," Nicolas said as everyone looked at him. "He's jealous simple as that."

"But to demand her death?"

Max spoke now, "Ever since I brought Breyze home with me and he saw her, he has wanted her for himself. To chain her up and use her like some kind of fucking show pony."

Nicolas continued for Max, "When he suggested to do that with Breyze when he saw her at the Trevelyan estate in Ostwick, Bann Trevelyan refused. When he tried to offer coin and land to both Max and his father as exchange for him taking Breyze, he was turned away and once more Bann Trevelyan refused his offer and told him, without missing a heartbeat and I now quote, "Breyze is _NOT_ a damned show pony, she is a dragon and is being treated with the same respects as anyone in the Trevelyan family". When the man interrupted a trip Max and I were taking, Breyze was literally the size of a small pony and was perched on something." Nicolas looked to Max as Maxwell smirked. 

"She was perched on an old armor stand that my father had remade into a perch for her to stand on when she was tired of walking around."

"Oh yeah, she still wasn't flying around that time was she."

"No she wasn't, though she did scare the ever living shit out of me when she finally did decide to take to the skies." 

"I remember that because when you came back that spring, she was flying through the air and you told me what she did and I remember laughing my ass off at you for it." Maxwell shot his friend a dark look to which Nicolas smirked at as the Advisors were biting back smirks and laughter of their own.

"Anyways," Max huffed as the spoken of dragon called out as she flew by. "I wonder if Arlene would cry if her father suddenly disappeared because I am getting really fucking tired of his shit."

"Doubtful. You know as well as I that she absolutely hates the man and wouldn't shed a single tear if he went missing, died of unknown reasons, or was even burned alive by Breyze's fire, in fact, she'd be very likely to rejoice over it, especially with all the dirt that could be dug up on him and presented at court that could bring about his downfall and likely get him sentenced to death."

Leliana smiled then, "Then that makes everything I found even better." Everyone looked to her then as she motioned for one of her agents to bring forth some paper work which was handed over to Maxwell who looked it all over with brows shooting skyward.

"This explains everything, especially **_HOW_** he came to be so powerful so quickly," Turning to Nicolas, Max smirked. "Better tell Arlene, Nick."

"If her father is on his way, I am pretty sure she is as well. Likely almost here well ahead of him."

"All the better. When she reads this, I wouldn't be surprised if she calls for his head."

"That would be an understatement," Nicolas smirked. And understatement it was.

****

Breyze huffed out a greeting as she watched a woman dressed in armor come walking with Maxwell into the area that was a brand new addition to Skyhold. "Missed you too, Breyze." The woman smiled as she reached out to the dragon who chirped now as the woman's gauntlet covered hand began to touch the dragon's neck. Purring, Breyze listened as the woman spoke to Max now. "So your soldiers and several workers built this place?"

"Apparently they started on it without telling my Advisors, and when they found out, they approved of it without telling me."

"So a Satinalia present for Breyze, your people really do love her, _Inquisitor_." the woman smirked now as Max sighed. They stood in the area that had been nicknamed the "Dragon Den" which was a massive area where Breyze could spend her time when she wasn't flying around or on the gatehouse pestering Cullen. Where they stood now was a massive flattened area in a squarish shape with a side area raised above the rest where Breyze could stand upon with a smaller platform where Maxwell could stand if it was ever needed. The larger flattened area was for Breyze to walk around on, lay on, or even eat and lead out towards a lake like body of water where she could get something to drink. Carved into the side of the mountain that was across from the one that Skyhold was sitting upon, was a huge entrance three times (if not more) the size of Breyze that lead into the area where she could sleep or eat out of the elements. 

"Very funny Arlene, your hilarious."

"I try, when I'm not concentrating on _NOT_ straggling my own father," Arlene told him as Breyze turned her head to nudge Maxwell's hand for pets, which she promptly received. "So your Spymaster dug something up on my father that I wasn't already aware of?"

"Indeed, and since he is on his way here, it is actually going to land him not only in prison, but will also sentence him to death."

"Oh? Do tell." When Maxwell told her what Leliana had discovered, Arlene looked like she was ready to kill the man herself. " ** _BLOOD MAGIC!_** " She all but howled in rage as Breyze looked at her with a growl. " _He fucking used BLOOD MAGIC!_ "

"And more. He's joined the Venatori cult that worships Corypheus and now seeks to attempt to force me to either chain or kill Breyze."

"Over my dead body, I'll kill my own father if I have to!" Arlene snarled before looking at Max.

"How did you take the news of my father's stupid request?"

"Much the same as you if not more so. I think the Commander even flinched when I roared out the word "What" after they told me about it and that man doesn't scare easily." 

"I've noticed, but then again, when it comes to you, you need people like that."

"What are you saying?"

Arlene raised a brow, "Really? Big ass dragon who is extremely aggressive when it comes to people pissing you off." She motioned towards Breyze who huffed. "And you, who, last I checked, has a short fuse when it comes to people testing what little patience you DO have."

"I..." Maxwell looked away then. "Fuck you." He responded.

"No thanks. I'm sure your dear Lady Ambassador has THAT covered." Maxwell began to sputter now much to Arlene and Breyze's amusements.

"its... We... I..." Max couldn't find the words to say as Arlene watched him with a snicker. "Sometimes I hate you."

"No you don't."

Max huffed at that, "Anyways," Max shook his head. "Everything that we dug up on your father has been presented to Teyrn of Ostwick and he has, in turn, stated that we of the Inquisition may do with him as we see fit."

"And what do you plan on doing with him?"

"Depends on what you want. You are his only child and therefore you are the heiress of his holdings."

 Arlene frowned then, "That is true. Wait! What did the Teyrn say about me then?"

"He holds nothing against you and if you should decide that your father should die, well then you would inherent the lands and title your father once held and you could do with those as you see fit." Max told her as Arlene frowned as she thought that over for several moments. Moments in which Breyze decided that she had finally grown bored with the two there and began to move away so she could take to the skies and thus missed whatever Arlene said next. Of course, Breyze knew she would find out eventually what Arlene had told Max, though it would be two weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now Maxwell must give judgement. Burn or behead? Which would you choose? the one with the most comments will be what happens as that will have been Arlene's decision.


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter but here you go. Name reveal of that pesky noble and the sentence Maxwell has given. You voted for him to burn, so he burned *I say as I imagine you all chanting "Burn him! Burn him! Burn him!"* (you people worry me sometimes but I wouldn't trade you all for the world as who else would put up with the bullshit of my muses lol).

Breyze was standing on the raised platform in the Den with Max, his advisors, Nicolas, and Arlene on the one just below it and a group of people crowding around below yet still at a distance in case Breyze had any reason to use her fire. Breyze's tail slowly swished back and forth as she watched the gathered crowd before watching as two Inquisition soldiers, both of whom Breyze knew were Templars thanks to their scents giving that away, and her already narrowed eyes narrowed further as she watched the man they led towards her and snarled as her head raised with frills rising as she recognized the man. When they had finished leading the man to the between Breyze and the crowd which was backed away even further for safety reasons, but not so far that they wouldn't be able to hear Maxwell's judgement. Josephine, who was waiting until everyone was in place, soon began to speak as she introduced the man before them. "For judgement this day I present Lord Marcel Schneider," Josephine continued on but Breyze wasn't listening anymore as she was watching the man carefully as he ignored her and glared pointedly at Max (she couldn't actually tell if he was ignoring her or hadn't noticed her just yet which she figured would be hard to do with how large she was). 

Josephine spoke some more but became silent as the man rudely interrupted her, earning himself a withering glare from her. "You have no rights to judge me, boy! I am your better!"

Maxwell stepped forward a few paces and stopped just before the edge of the platform he stood on, "On the contrary. I have every right to judge you and I will. I am _the_ Inquisitor which makes me _**YOUR**_ better. The **_ONLY_** people who hold more power then I do are the Empress of Orlais, the King of Ferelden and the Divine, but seeing as how there is no Divine at this moment, and that both the Empress and the King have more important things to worry about then some man with a petty jealous streak, it is I who holds your fate in _MY_ hands." Max was almost emotionless as he spoke and everyone who knew him felt a collective shiver run down their spines at that. When the man began to snap at Max, Breyze (who'd looked away for a moment) shook her head before suddenly turning back to look at the man and lowering herself a bit, she inhaled a deep breath before she  ** _ROARED_** to silence him causing the man to **_FINALLY_** notice her as the sound of her roar echoed in the area around them and watched as his widened as he realized exactly who she was and how large she had grown. "As you can see, former Lord Marcel, Breyze is not as small as the last time you saw her nor will she be so easily killed as you believed her to be." Max lifted up a hand as if showing off Breyze before lowering it again. "Unfortunately for you, you are a hundred times easier to kill then she is or even I am." 

"As if you aren't easy to kill!" Marcel snarled as his daughter spoke up now. 

"Inquisitor Trevelyan has not only **_WALKED_** out of the Fade. He has **_SURVIVED_** not one, not even two, but _THREE_ fires. One of which, I now know that _YOU_ set up," Arlene started as all eyes turned to her, then towards Nicolas who spoke.

"One of those "great" fires was caused by Breyze though that was purely accidental and I was witness to him walking out of it like it was nothing."

"The last fire was caused by Corypheus and his pet archdemon when he personally faced them down without fear," Leliana smirked now. 

"I cannot die as easily as you would like to believe, Marcel, and so long as Corypheus is a threat to the whole of Thedas. I refuse to die." Max said without missing a beat, "You, on the other hand, will. You have used blood magic and consorted with demons to gain power where you had none before. You made a deal with the Venatori, which adds you to the list of my enemies. You have slain your wife and had planned on killing your daughter for your blood magic. But the thing that cannot, _will not_ , be forgiven is the fact that you planned to slaughter my dragon, who I will remind you _IS MY CHILD_ , in **_COLD_** blood all because my father and I refused your offers to buy her as well as refused your suggestions of chaining her and using her as if she was some Orlesian show pony," Maxwell felt a fury rising as he spoke, "There is more I would say but I think the crimes I have stated are enough to land you in prison, but because there is MORE to what you have done and the fact that you are a malficarium, prison won't be enough for you." Stepping back as he motioned for the soldiers with the man to move away Maxwell looked to Arlene who turned away.

"Do with him as you will Inquisitor, I wash my hands of this blood mage."

"As you say Lady Arlene," Max turned back to Marcel and his gaze turned hard, "You will be the _FIRST_ and hopefully the _LAST_ person I deliver this sentence to. Marcel Schneider, for your multiple crimes spoken and unspoken of, I, Maxwell Trevelyan, Inquisitor of the Inquisition and the father to Breyze, sentence you to death." Breyze lifted her head with a growl as Max spoke the words she needed to hear. Parting her jaws as her fire gathered in her mouth, Breyze waited until the soldiers were as far away as possible before unleashing a blast of fire that caused only a short scream to come from the former lord. When she finished, Breyze let out a slight roar as they all saw nothing but ash having been left of the man. While everyone knew that Maxwell was normally very merciful in his judgments as he had never given the death sentence before, they also knew that this particular time was something that could not have been avoided.

As everyone walked away from the Den, Cullen lingered behind as he watched Max leave with Josephine to go speak with Arlene who was, for all intents and purposes, the new head of the Schneider family and since Arlene had promised her aid to the Inquisition they needed to make a record of it. Feeling Breyze move closer to him, Cullen turned to see the dragon lowering her head down towards him with a soft noise and reached out to pet her as he looked back at the pile of ash and for several moments, Cullen found himself worrying about not only Maxwell but Breyze as well.  _This war won't end well...For either of them..._


	13. Twelve

Max was having a hard time getting the stench of burning flesh out of his mind. Normally he would have been merciful in giving judgment, but with the evidence that had been found, death was the only thing that Arlene's father had deserved. Sighing he watched as Breyze flew overhead and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as she flew by his tower. Watching her carefully, Max noticed that with each down-stroke of her wings the "fingers" of her wings curled as she raised them from the down-stroke. Looking her over as she allowed her wings to stretch out to keep her aloft, he noticed that the blue colors that she was were slowly starting to darken from the bright colors she had been as a hatchling, which was something he found odd as she had never once been forced to stay where the sun couldn't reach her beautifully colored hide. Turning his thoughts from Breyze, he suddenly remembered what Nicolas, Arlene and Leliana had stated about his luck of surviving fires. Frowning as he thought all of it over, the words of the woman that had come to give information of the type of dragon Breyze was echoed in his mind. _"You do not realize how special you and your dragon are."_  

"But what would that have to do with me surviving three fires?" He wondered outloud before it hit him. Turning from the balcony he stood on, Maxwell all but rushed over to his desk where the book the woman had left behind was sitting and opened it to read through a particular section he had originally dismissed as fanciful writing. Reading it over carefully, Max found his brows raising before looking out of the balcony doors where Breyze flew by again. "And here I thought it was just pure dumb luck that I survived three different fires." Shaking his head, Max decided to read on and soon came to a section that interested him (and would very likely interest Cullen). "Warfare with Dragons?" He inquired as he read the title of this particular chapter before he began to read what warfare was like when dragons like Breyze were involved. "...to where men grow weaker with age, their kind only grow stronger..." He found himself muttering as he continued reading, "... their fire breath can destroy even the most impenetrable fortresses while their strength enables them to tear the wings or even the heads off of other dragons," he didn't need to read that to know that Breyze could kill another dragon, he remembered the battle between her and the Northern Hunter very well, but still he read. "Once grown or near fully grown, the scales on their chest can deflect arrows that would normally pierce the hides of other creatures..." Max continued to read through this particular chapter with great interest before he smirked and made a small comment to himself. "Well... looks like war really does change when dragons are involved." A sudden need to look up above his bed had Max turning his gaze to the loft above it and smiled as he noted that on either side of his bed on the railing of the loft was two dragon statues and beyond those, painted onto the wall itself was the Inquisition Symbol with a few other things painted around it but what captured his attention was the fact that unlike before where it had been just the Templar sword of Mercy combined with the Seekers of Truth eye, the symbol had changed and now where both things were present so too was a dragon (that he swore looked a bit like Breyze), wings spread wide with head turned down, slender horns in the air with the tip of its nose just barely touching the pommel of the sword with eyes seeming glaring at everything around it as flames rose from where Max figured the mouth to be. Frowning, he wondered what had spurred the painter of the picture to do that but then shook his head, closed the book he had been reading and, taking it with him, he left his chambers to head down to the main hall and noticed (now that he was actually paying attention) that the heraldry of the Inquisition matched that of what was on the wall of the loft above his bed. The Inquisition's original symbol with a dragon behind it. Deciding to ask the advisors about it later, he headed towards the war room only to note that the original decorations had also be replaced with those of draconic nature, he dared a glance towards the throne (that he was coming to despise with a burning passion) and noted that surrounding it where two large dragon statues that looked like Breyze, both with jaws parted in eternal roars. Shaking his head, Max went to the war room where he was soon joined by his advisors.

After the initial meeting was over with, Leliana spoke up (her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her). "Inquisitor? If I may?"

"What is it?" Max looked up at her from the war table. When she asked about how it was possible for him to survive the fires that he had, he frowned and looked to the book he had brought with him. "Apparently very easily it seems. According to what I read in this book. It states something about the bond between the dragon and their rider and that because dragons like Breyze are rumored to be fire made flesh, it is possible that the bond to their riders makes their riders potentially fire resistant as well."

"So those three fires...?" Cullen frowned as he tried to imagine Maxwell being completely immune to fire.

"Two of the three I somehow survived miraculously, but the one Breyze started was, as Nicolas stated, completely accidental and I survived that one thanks to the armor my father had had made for me at the time. The one Arlene's father had caused is the one I'm still trying to figure out. the night Haven was attacked, well I think I survived that because of the bond Breyze and I share, but I can't know for certain and the book isn't providing very many answers." Deciding to change the subject until Max could figure out what was the deal with it, they soon discussed what the book stated about warfare with dragons and just as Max had thought, Cullen took keen interest in that particular bit especially the bit about how the scales deflected arrows but what interested Cullen most of all was the fact that Max well soon informed them off.

"So her fire breath can bring down walls?"

"Of even the most impenetrable of fortresses." 

Leliana spoke now, "We should keep that in mind if there is any reason for us to siege a fortress." And keep it in mind they would, as they would come to discover that Adamant Fortress was where the legendary Grey Wardens were hold up with their mages pulling the stupidest move anyone could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but theres a reason. Next Chapter is the Siege of Adamant, where Breyze will be able to "shine"


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter in this story... Winter Palace chapter is roughly two to fourish chapters away (someone please kill me now). Lady_Trevelyan84 I see you hiding over there hope you enjoyed the dragon battles and the Siege.

Breyze watched as the soldiers in the valley below scurried around like mice before gathering in organized lines as they prepared for the upcoming march that was to soon take place. She automatically knew what the fuss was about, she had played the game version of Inquisition enough times and seen enough videos of it to know they were preparing to march to Adamant Fortress, and that was something she was looking forward to as that meant that the black dragon would be there as well and she would be lying to herself if she didn't believe that she had a small vendetta against the red lyrium monstrosity. Hearing the sound of armor approaching her, Breyze turned her gaze towards the pathway that led to where she could often now be found and watched as Maxwell approached her, dressed in full armor. Dropping her shoulder for him, she watched as he climbed up on her back and waited until he was seated before standing to her full height. "Cass and the others are already at the Western Approach," he told Breyze who purred in understanding before she headed towards the edge of the area. Feeling him grip tightly onto the spikes, she could sense him hunkering down for what she was about to do and as she neared the edge of the area, she allowed herself to fall head first down off the cliff like area with wings spread as she lifted them off the ground. Free-falling for a moment, she swiftly righted herself and gave a powerful down-stroke of her wings before finding herself flying over the gathered army below as Cullen and the soldiers watched her and Max fly overhead. Unable to not do so, Breyze roared as she flew over the gathered army (and noted that Cullen smirked for a moment) before she heard the man turn and issue the order to march as she and Max soon disappeared in the direction of the Western Approach as Breyze climbed higher in the air as the mountains below with their snow covered ground slowly became flattened out and covered in grass and other plants, but she didn't really care about any of that. No she was more concentrated on the fact that Maxwell was laughing as they flew and purred as he took a hand off a spike and rubbed between her frills. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't enjoying flying on the back of his dragon, in fact, he'd be lying in general if he said that. In truth, he absolutely adored it (then again who wouldn't when in his position). To have one of the most powerful and deadly creatures in all of Thedas under him (one that could breath fire at a moment's notice too) as he guided her to where they needed to be, thrilled him deeply. While he had noticed that Breyze was still very aggressive when he was in danger or they were in a fight, he had also taken notice of the fact that she had also started to mellow out as well. She no longer outright snarled or growled at anyone that came to the Inquisition unless there was a very specific reason behind it (most of the time they would find out the exact reason shortly after the person's arrival) and now Maxwell wondered why that was. In all the pages of the book about her kind that he had read through, not once was it mentioned that dragons like her who were highly aggressive ever mellowing out like she was, only that they grew even more aggressive. Yet Breyze was slowly mellowing out, then again, Max had noticed that Breyze was spending a lot of time with Cullen when Max wasn't around and part of him wondered if the man had anything to do with it without realizing it. "I'll have to speak with him on that when I see him next." Max said out loud earning a confused chirp from Breyze, "Nothing baby girl, just a random thought I had." He smiled as he retook the spike in his hand. "Let's focus on annoying those Venatori assholes first, shall we?" he asked as Breyze purred her agreement before giving a down-stroke of her wings to keep her aloft. For the rest of the flight, Max was silent as he watched everything pass under them and soon watched as the lands went from grassy to sandy before turning his gaze forward to spot his companions battling some Venatori and had Breyze drop down to unleash her fire. Roaring as she dropped out of the sky, Max watched as the Venatori looked up for a brief moment before they were blasted (literally) into non-existence as Breyze flew over them. Pausing briefly in using her fire, Breyze flew around and turned in a circle before unleashing more of her fire only this time upon the spellcasters that were present. Slowing her flight, Breyze soon landed with a roar and blasted a few more Venatori before allowing Maxwell to dismount before he turned to her, "Fly and keep an eye out for more." He told her as she purred before leaping into the air to do as he had bid. Turning to his companions that had come ahead of the army, Max prepared to speak when Bull spoke up swiftly. 

"Boss look at this!" Frowning, Maxwell made to walk over to Bull only to stop when he saw what the man was pointing out. "Her fire _turned the sand to glass_!" And sure enough, where Breyze's flames had met the sand were long and thick lines of _PURE_ glass.

"Holy shit," If he wasn't seeing it for himself, Max would have never believed it. Walking over to it as curiosity got the better of him, Maxwell leaned down at the edge of some of the glass and, removing a glove, he lowered his hand to touch the glass and was surprised at how smooth it was. 

"Inquisitor! It's still hot!" Someone called out as he stood to see Cassandra racing up to him. Taking his hand into hers, she scanned the hand she held and was shocked to see that he had no burn marks what so ever marring his skin. "Your not...burned?"

"I don't burn easily anymore," He told her before telling them all what the book had said about such things. "...and it's become quite apparent to me that the only things that _**CAN**_ kill me is physical weapons and Breyze's flames. Otherwise fire magic and normal fire cannot even touch me." hearing Breyze roar, they all turned to the dragon who soon landed near them and Maxwell approached her as she stretched out her neck to allow him to pet her. Purring as he touched her muzzle, Breyze felt a thrill of joy run through her though she swiftly noted that this thrill was almost muted in a way when compared to when Cullen would pet her but it was still thrilling. Maxwell was family, he was the man who had found her and, despite how difficult she had made it at times, had raised her up into the dragon she was now and thus was her father in some sense of the word. Cullen however, was a different story altogether. When he pet her, Breyze felt some kind of feeling overwhelm her that she was unfamiliar with as it had been _YEARS_ , both literally and figuratively, since she had felt anything like what she did when around Cullen and the name of whatever the feeling was called evaded Breyze. Turning Max looked to his companions and they nodded at him. 

"Get to Griffon Wing Keep, Inquisitor. We will be there soon." Cassandra nodded to him as he soon mounted up on Breyze's back and the dragon looked chuffed at Cassandra who briefly smiled before Breyze turned away and took to the sky. While Breyze climbed higher into the air, Cassandra looked to Bull who spoke now.

"I wonder how thick it is?"

"We would have to wait until nightfall to find out," Solas said but now his curiosity had been captured. He had seen Maxwell touch the glass without being burned, and had heard the man admit that he couldn't be burned by fire unless it came directly from Breyze. Looking towards the dragon who was growing smaller and smaller as she flew further and further away, he began to wonder just who or what had given both her and Maxwell the ability to never be burned before the words of that one woman who had gone to Skyhold to explain about Breyze's particular type of dragon echoed back to him from the conversation he had been able to rope her into. 

_"Her kind are fire made flesh, and fire is power. Their riders are often made resistant to fire that is not their dragon's own. But do not think for a moment, Fen'Harel," Solas felt his heart stop at that as he looked at the woman with already wide eyes widening even further. "Oh yes, I know who you are. As does the Inquisitor's dragon. But once more, do not think that she will take kindly to you harming the hundreds of lives for a moment and if you find things out about the Inquisitor and kill him because of it, do not expect her to not turn her rage upon you. She will and if you seek to kill her, there is only one force in any world greater then that of a dragon who looses the parent they have bonded to, be they a mother or father figure to them and that is the pain of a dragon's mother or father who has just lost their child."_

Frowning, Solas wondered just who Breyze had been before becoming a dragon. Or he did until he remembered that Cole had stated that Breyze remembered her past life but that several pieces of it were missing. Pieces such as what her name had been and whoever the person (or thing) who had given her this new life was. Deciding that now was not the time to contemplate the matter, Solas mounted up on his horse and soon began to follow Cassandra and the others as they headed straight for Griffon Wing Keep where Breyze was now flying over the Keep with a roar, startling Rylen to his wits end (and causing him to curse as his heart began racing) as she did so.

****

Night had finally fallen over the Western Approach about a week later but the massive army that served as the Inquisition's force would take some more time before it arrived for the siege (roughly a week longer at the most a few more days at the least), thus Maxwell and the companions he did have here would explore around and see to it that the things Rylen (after his initial fright was over with) had brought to Max's attention were taken care of, to include the High Dragon that haunted around this place. Deciding it best to leave Breyze at the Keep, Max and his companions had gone off on horseback to find a way to stop the High Dragon, as well as to hunt down the source of the creatures known as Darkspawn that had seemingly become non-stop, though as everyone in the Keep had learned, Darkspawn were quite flammable and were no match for Breyze's blue fire (which was another reason Breyze had been left behind). Looking around Breyze stood just several paces away from the Keep but soon she spotted some darkspawn (a small group of roughly three) rushing towards her and waited until they were close before roaring as her jaws parted to blast them into ashes; the Darkspawn were slowly, (almost painstakingly) slowly, learning to stay away from Griffon Wing Keep because of Breyze. Once the Darkspawn where dead, Breyze continued to look around with boredom before seeing an area further away from her light up with what she knew to be normal fire. Lifting her head up higher the what she normally held it, Breyze almost reared back fully before spotting what looked to be like a Thedosian version of a Phoenix attacking a Darkspawn. Watching as the creature won that battle, Breyze lowered her head back down until she noted the creature coming her way. Growling low to warn it off, she watched as it looked around for a moment before its eyes settled on her as she rose and once more Breyze growled low with her eyes narrowing as the phoenix screeched and charged her. Wondering if the creature had a death wish, Breyze barely gave it anytime to react before she roared and lunged forward to snatch it up into her jaws and throw it around a few times, snapping its neck and spine, before releasing its now dead body from her jaws and watched as it went sailing through the air to land on the ground with the body skidding away before coming to a complete stop. Huffing out her annoyance, Breyze realized that she was still greatly bored and shook herself before preparing to lay down and sleep for a few moments, or well, she  _WAS_ until a roar sounded in the distance which had her pausing with eyes narrowing as her head snapped up. Baring her teeth, Breyze's frills stood on end before she reared back and gave her own answering roar that echoed throughout the desert night, once more startling Rylen out of his wits before the man rushed up to someplace where he could check on her only to watch as she lunged skyward as another roar, one that Rylen noted was NOT hers, answered back. 

Feeling as if his stomach had suddenly plummeted, Rylen watched as Breyze suddenly vanished and suddenly found himself praying while off in the distance where the first dragons roar had come from, Maxwell was finding himself wishing that he had come to fight this particular High Dragon. Watching as the High Dragon took off, a part of him was fascinated with the way this particular dragons scales reflected the light of the moons. Further beyond Maxwell and his group (two of whom where unconscious), The Inquisition's army had stopped for the night and many, to Include Cullen, were watching as the High Dragon took flight. Wondering who had pissed it off, Cullen watched the creature with caution and felt his heart stop as it turned to come in the direction of the army. Cursing, Cullen was about to tell the soldiers to prepare when a familiar roar sounded before a dark shape (the moons had been covered by clouds just as the High Dragon had started his way) suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere and collided with the High Dragon sending both spiraling out of control. With all three groups of people, however, they watched with bated breath and wide eyes as the High Dragon (the Abyssal High Dragon as Maxwell finally remembered) and whoever had attacked it finally separated just as the moons were uncovered and everyone felt the world seemingly pause as the bright lights from the moons revealed the attacker of the Abyssal dragon to be none other then Breyze. 

Breyze swiftly righted herself and shot high in the sky to the point of being an outline against one of the moons for the Army she could clearly see just beyond, but her focus was not on them but the Abyssal High Dragon who screeched out in anger and Breyze responded with her own jaws parting and a roar escaping her that was powerful enough to shake mountains. Giving several down-strokes Breyze began to race towards the rival dragon who raced towards her with just as much fury backing her own wing-beats. Colliding once more, Breyze and the High Dragon began to rip and tear into the other with teeth and claws as they spun through the air with their wings barely able to keep them aloft as the tore into each other. Pulling away from one another once more, both Breyze and the Abyssal  were bleeding from bites and scratches left by the other, but Breyze had no intention of letting the Thedosian dragon win this fight, oh no, Breyze fully intended to be the one to rule the skies completely and killing off this dragon would be just one more rival out of her way. Turning to face the other dragon, Breyze began to rush towards her once more but this time instead of colliding with her, Breyze parted her jaws at the same time as the Abyssal and both blasted fire at the other as they flew over (or under in the Abyssal's case) the other, lighting up the night sky with Blue flame as well as the usual colored fire that she knew came from Thedosian dragons that could breath fire. Passing by each other, Breyze and the high dragon circled around and flames met once more, leaving everyone on the ground to realize that this was what a true dance of dragons looked like and _it left them in awe_. Breyze growled as she decided to disappear into the clouds and the High Dragon gave chase only to lose her for several moments. 

Cullen stood with jaw having dropped as he watched Breyze battle the other dragon. While a part of him was terrified for the dragon he had come to care for, another part of him kept him frozen to where he stood. He had read the report about the last dragon battle Breyze had been in, he had seen the skirmish Breyze had had with the supposed Archdemon, but to actually **_SEE_** what a true dragon "dance" with his own eyes was a whole other story he could barely comprehend at that moment in time. Watching as Breyze vanished into the cloud cover, he wondered what she was up to before becoming witness to her lunging at the High dragon from above and as they collided once more, Cullen watched as Breyze roared with parted jaws latching onto the back of the other dragon's neck, before hearing a resounding _SNAP_ echo through the stillness as Breyze yanked her head and broke the other dragons neck, very likely breaking some of the bones as the connection of life and death was shattered for the Abyssal High Dragon who Breyze pulled away from as the other dragon plummeted towards the ground, lifeless. Once the Abyssal High Dragon had hit the ground and made no more motions, Breyze **_ROARED_** like she had the last time she had killed a High Dragon, but this time she roared while in the air showing that she was staking her claim as ruler of the skies. She felt eyes of all kinds watching her and soon dived down towards the ground to land and shake herself out. What she did not realize was that while she was doing that, those soldiers who were with Cullen were looking at one another in awe before deciding that Breyze had indeed earned the title "Queen of the Skies" that the people of Crestwood had given her for she was just that: she was **_the_ _Queen of the skies_**.

Looking towards Maxwell and the group that had originally come to take care of the High Dragon, she made a small noise and Max smiled. "You have perfect timing I swear." He chuckled as she purred before she looked the others over and moved to check on the two who were unconscious. 

"They will be alright," Solas told the worried dragon who looked at him for a moment before pulling away to turn to her own wounds as the elven mage checked over the two near him before standing and cautiously stepping towards Breyze who growled. "I only wish to check your wounds," he said holding up his hands to show he meant her no harm. She growled again but relented as he carefully stepped towards her to look her wounds over. 

"How bad are they?" Max inquired as Solas probed at Breyze's wounds. 

"They are not deep and should be healed in a few days time all on their own." Solas replied stepping away from the dragon who continued to watch him warily. "She should head back to the Keep to rest however as I suspect the battle likely tired her out."

Max looked to Breyze and nodded, "You heard him baby girl. Go back to Griffon Wing Keep and get some rest, we need you at your best for the Siege." Watching as she gave a slight pout (or what passed for a pout on a dragon) she reluctantly pulled away from both him and Solas and soon took to the air and began to head in the direction of the Keep, where Rylen just happened to be standing with jaw dropped while feeling as if he had been rooted to the spot he stood in. 

Recovering from his shock, the only words Rylen managed were ones that spoke of the shock of everyone else that wasn't Max and his companions. " _ **HOLY SHIT!**_ " 

****

A few days later, found Breyze sleeping deeply as she allowed her wounds to heal. After she had returned to the Keep, she had curled up on the glassy platform she had created with her fire and passed out only to awaken every once in a while to eat or find something to drink. Right now, however, she was sleeping deeply as she had no reason to leave the sight of the Keep but because of her sleeping, she missed the fact that the Army had finally arrived and had set up camp for the night. She also missed the fact that Cullen had entered the Keep and was walking around with Rylen on the battlements of the keep when he spotted her curled up and sleeping. "Is she alright?"

"The elven mage said that its to be expected for Breyze to be sleeping for the next few days. The wounds she sustained while fighting the Abyssal High Dragon were not too deep but that it is best to leave Breyze alone until near time for the Siege," Rylen said as Cullen looked the dragon over carefully. Most of the wounds she had sustained were where he could not see them, but there were a few (mostly the ones upon her neck and legs) located where he could. "She wakes every once in a while to eat and drink but otherwise she sleeps." Rylen told the Commander who he suspected was checking her over. "And also awakens to kills darkspawn when they decided to show up." As if on queue, Rylen looked over and sighed. "Speaking of," Cullen looked to where Rylen was and frowned before both men heard motion coming from Breyze and looked back at her to watch as she awoke, stood up to shake herself out and watched as she looked towards the approaching darkspawn. 

Huffing out a very unamused breath of air, Breyze waited until the darkspawn were closer and like the hundreds of times before, Breyze pulled her head back before parting her jaws as fire gathered in them and she blasted the darkspawn into ashes. Only once she was _SURE_ they were nothing but ash, did she stop using her fire and huffed out in annoyance.  _One would think they would have learned by now to avoid this place and me but apparently Darkspawn are just as Stupid as I was led to believe._ Shaking herself out once more before turning to lick at one of the wounds she had received during her battle with the High Dragon. Hearing someone approach, Breyze turned away from the wounds to see Maxwell approaching and lowered her head to allow him to place a hand upon her nose.

Giving a gentle purr, Breyze closed her eyes as she felt Maxwell rub his hand on between her nostrils before pulling away as he spoke, "It's almost time for the Siege, baby girl," he told her as she chirped while he looked her wounds over, "I hope you will be able to withstand it." He said quietly almost as if he praying.

"Inquisitor! The Commander is ready to begin the last march to Adamant!" A soldier called out as Max looked over towards him. 

"Have him begin the march immediately." Max nodded as the soldier saluted and disappeared into the keep to inform Cullen of Maxwell's order while Max turned to look at Breyze. While her wounds weren't fully healed, they were healed enough that he knew not to be too worried, besides they were going to be attacking Adamant during night and since the clouds had moved in and were likely to remain for the rest of the day and well into the night, he figured that the Wardens would be hard pressed to actually hurt her or even hit him while he was upon her back. Waiting until the Army (and all of his companions) were out of sight, Maxwell stood near Breyze as the dragon shook herself out before blasting some more idiotic Darkspawn into ash and even Maxwell was to the point of being tired of those bastards. An hour after night fell, Max watched as a fiery arrow shot skyward and nodded before turning to mount up on Breyze's back. "Let's go kill some demons, Breyze. I know your fire can't exactly be controlled but try to not kill every Warden there." Breyze chirped as she felt Max grab onto the spikes he usually did before she began charging towards the nearby cliffs. Spreading her wings as she neared the edge, Breyze launched herself off the cliff and into the air while giving a powerful down-stroke of her wings. Rising higher with more down-strokes of her wings, Breyze felt Maxwell lean slightly and circled around in the direction he was asking her to go in; as they flew in the direction of Adamant Fortress, Breyze roared and Max watched the land below them pass by. Turning his attention to the direction Breyze was flying he noted just how swiftly Adamant was coming up and smirked before having her rise high above the clouds where he had her wait a few moments as the last of the trebuchets was loaded and the battering ram was rolling forward. "Alright Breyze, let's go!" Maxwell told the dragon who soon began to free-fall towards the Fortress. Gripping tightly onto her spikes, Maxwell watched the ground come closer and closer before suddenly closing his eyes and send up a prayer to the Maker to forgive him for what he and Breyze were about to do and swiftly reopened his eyes as Breyze roared causing the Wardens on the battlements to look around in wonder before they finally looked up only to see Breyze at the last moments as she pulled up and unleashed a blast of fire upon the battlements. Maxwell heard some of the non-mage Wardens scream as they were caught in the blast and sent up yet another prayer for the Maker to forgive him. As soon as Breyze was climbing high into the air to circle around, Max turned his gaze to watch as the trebuchets began firing while the troops and the battering ram drew closer to the gates. Roaring as she turned full circle Breyze lowered down to once more blast the battlements with her fire and this time she managed to only catch the mage Wardens and their pet demons; beating her wings, Breyze turned to circle over the courtyard of Adamant and everyone below in the courtyard caught a full view of her as she flew over their heads. A few archers attempted to shoot her with arrows only for them to be deflected by her stone hard scales much to their surprises.

Roaring out in annoyance Breyze turned around to blast another part of the battlements while avoiding the courtyard but left another long line of blue fire that burned at the stone. Feeling Maxwell give her the signal to land, Breyze landed outside of the main gate and allowed him to dismount as he motioned for his companions to follow him and soon took off once he was beyond the now busted down gate to go land just beyond the trebuchets as she waited for the red lyrium dragon to make its appearance. Several moments passed with nothing but the sounds of the boulders flying from the trebuchets and the clashing of steel on steel, but soon a familiar roar echoed and Breyze crouched as she watched her rival appear to fly around the courtyard of the Fortress; eyes narrowing Breyze waited patiently for several more moments before launching herself from where she was perched and with a powerful roar, Breyze soon collided with the other dragon who screeched in pain as Breyze slammed into him or her (Breyze had never really been sure what gender the red Lyrium dragon was thanks to Corypheus's messing with it). Roaring as Breyze ripped into its back with her claws, Breyze pulled away from it only to have it try and right itself to come after her but she didn't give the other dragon time to do so as she once more slammed into it and this time ripped into its right shoulder with her teeth as it tried to bite down on her with its own teeth only for it to fail as it gripped on nothing but air. Clawing at one of its wings, Breyze heard the other dragon cry out in pain as she slightly crippled it, but then she roared out in pain as the other dragon returned the favor by managing to claw into her own left wing. What the black dragon wasn't expecting was for Breyze to suddenly bit down on its left leg harder then she had bitten its shoulder and with a crushing grip Breyze broke the other dragon's front leg, causing it to scream as the bones were crushed by Breyze's jaws. Breyze suddenly roared out in pain as the other dragon used its unbroken forelimb to claw at her face, before she suddenly turned and parted her jaws to blast its face with her fire forcing both it and her to part from each other as the took to blasting each other with red flames and blue flames which in turn lit up the night sky. Turning to attempt to head for the cloud cover, Breyze felt her rivals blood red fire hit her wing and screeched as she lost control of herself for several moments and began falling from the air before righting herself. Watching as her rival went to attack Maxwell and his companions, Breyze prepared to go after the other dragon only to watch as the Warden-Commander hit it with a blast of lightning sending it crashing down onto the overlook just like the scene from the game. Realizing what was about to happen, Breyze screeched as loudly as she could as panic set in, temporarily forgetting that Max and the others would be alright. Racing over to the area where a rift opened then shut swiftly, Breyze roared as she flew over the overlook and roared several times before she landed on some of the battlements to watch the rift in the courtyard below, only ever really turning her panicked (which had turned into rage) blasts of fire upon any demons or mage-wardens who would dare draw too close to her. Every once in a while she would last out with her tail and send some demons flying through the air but soon a noise captured her attention as she watched Cassandra, the man named Blackwall and Dorian come flying out of the rift but still no Max and she felt her chest constrict as she waited with breath being held. She almost sighed in relief when Hawke came flying out of the rift, landing heavily on his side (which worried her), but continued to watch for Max who was swift to appear out of the rift and Breyze actually sighed in relief then. 

Cassandra (who had been watching for Max as well), noted that as the man stood and held up his marked hand to slam the rift shut with his hand closing into a fist, Breyze was actually in the perfect spot behind him to rear back and make the scene look even more story-like as Max lowered his hand while the demons around them died but as Cassandra turned her gaze to Breyze, she noted that as the dragon spread her wings, there were holes in the membranes of her left wing. Holes that would very likely make it harder on Breyze to take off to fly and would very likely force Breyze to have to beat her wings twice as fast just to keep aloft.


	15. Fourteen

As the sun rose slowly the next day, Breyze stood watching as Max came over to her and reached out to pet her muzzle as his gaze landed on her injured wing and felt his heart constrict as he noted the holes. "Oh my poor sweet girl." he frowned as he studied the holes before turning to her face where four long claw marks showed bright red with irritation over her left eye. "We need to go home to Skyhold." He told her softly as she gave a quiet sound. He could see that she was in pain, that the injuries she had suffered from not only the Abyssal High Dragon but also from the Siege and the battle with the black dragon were draining her of any desire to move at all and it pained him to see her hurting so badly. "Head on home, sweetheart. I will be there soon." He told her as Cullen came walking up to them. Barely giving the Commander a passing glance, Breyze rushed for the nearby cliffs and soon attempted to fly only to struggle as the holes in her wing made it difficult and she screeched as she forced herself to adjust because of the holes. "I hate seeing her in pain like this." Max said as Cullen watched Breyze with worry, "but I also know that for as long as she and I both live I will not be able to stop her from trying to protect me or from going after Corypheus's damn black dragon." Shaking his head, he turned to Cullen and as they spoke on other things, Breyze flew back to Skyhold, slowly and painfully. Roaring as she saw the Fortress looming ahead of her, Breyze allowed her pace to slow even further as she flew over Skyhold and soon landed at the Den. Folding in her wings before resting them on the ground, Breyze shook herself before heading into the cave where she slept out of the elements. As she walked over to it, she heard someone come walking down to the air and stopped to see Josephine coming her way. Greeting the woman with a "chirp", Breyze lowered her head as Josephine drew closer and felt the woman place a hand on her muzzle with a sad gaze in her eyes.

"He was right. Oh Breyze, you poor thing," Josephine whispered as she looked Breyze over to see the multitude of injuries she had sustained and the holes in her left wing. Opening her eyes Breyze gave Josephine a soft purr before noticing someone, who was acting strangely odd, starting to slowly walk up to them. Pulling her head away, Breyze growled and Josephine turned to see who or what the cause of Breyze growling was, only to stop with a gasp as the cause revealed itself. 

"Lady Montilyet?"

"That would be me," Josephine answered cautiously. She was unsure of who this person was or what they wanted, but as they stepped closer to her, she backed up closer to Breyze whose jaws slowly started coming apart as she watched the person. A few moments later the person apologized for what they were going to attempt to do but as Josephine screamed Breyze blocked her from the sight of the person (the assassin as it was) with her head and the assassin paused in their tracks and barely had any time to react or even scream in pain as Breyze's jaws parted fully as she swiftly unleashed a gout of flame. As she burned the Assassin alive, Josephine had found a way to cling to Breyze and remained that way even for a short while after Breyze was done using her fire. Closing her jaws with a growl, Breyze turned her head slightly to look at Josephine and gave a soft noise towards the woman who looked up at her before daring a glance towards where the assassin had been before shivering and continuing to cling to Breyze, who, once more, made a soft noise as she allowed Josephine to cling to her with shivers wracking the woman's body. For several moments they stayed like that, Josephine clinging to Breyze as the dragon made soft noises to help calm the woman down. Breyze wasn't about to let just anything happen to Josephine, especially since Josephine was Maxwell's potential future mate, plus Breyze actually did like the women (slightly more so then Cullen at times) and would be damned if anything happened to Josephine while she was around her. When Josephine felt calm enough to pull away from Breyze, she looked at the dragon who purred as she somehow managed to hug the dragon around the neck and whispered a shaky "thank you" to Breyze who closed her eyes as the woman hugged her. Pulling away, Josephine soon headed back into Skyhold with Breyze watching her the whole while until she was gone from her sight. 

Deciding to lay down outside for a while, Breyze rested her head on the stone and closed her eyes as the warmth of the sun's rays touched her hide like a lover's gentle caresses. Despite the Den not being attached to Skyhold in anyway outside of the path that lead from one to the other, the magic that lingered within in Skyhold's great walls had somehow extended out to include the Den and thus instead of being freeze your ass off cold, it was surprisingly warm. As Breyze dropped off into the dream world, she felt a memory rise up from the depths of somewhere and relaxed into it as a small smile crossed her face.

_A whelp version of Breyze sat on an old armor stand that had been re-purposed into a perch for her and was cleaning her left wing off with her tongue as Maxwell sat on a couch beside the perch. They were in a tent on the hunting grounds that Maxwell's father owned, or well Max and Breyze were in one, the other Trevelyan family members were in three other tents, but to Breyze that didn't really matter as she never went to the other tents, she had no reason too. Finishing up with cleaning her wing, Breyze turned her head towards the entrance to the tent and chirped as she watched the Patriarch to the Trevelyan family come walking in and he, in turn, smiled at her and walked over to pet her. Purring as he pet her, her frills rose and fell as she opened and closed her mouth while her eyes closed as she felt him move from scratching at her head to scratching under her chin which in turn, caused Max to look up from the book he had been reading to see his father in the tent with them. "Father?"_

_"You should go hunt for something. She will be hungry soon." The elder Trevelyan told his son as he never took his own green eyes off the young dragon who continued to purr happily. When  he finally pulled away Breyze looked to him with a "dragon smile" before she looked over towards Max and chirped. If anyone cared to actually look closely at Maxwell and his father, they would swear up and down that Max was the spitting image of the elder Trevelyan minus the fact that Maxwell kept his hair cut short while the older man allowed his to be long and flowing down to his shoulders but other then that the two looked so much alike that Breyze had heard several people mistake one for the other on several occasions and had inwardly laughed at it each time it did happen though by now many people had learned to tell Maxwell from his father simply due to Breyze's constant presence at the younger Trevelyan's side._

_Looking towards the supply of cooled meats that he kept in a nearby container with ice runes on it, he noted that he was running low on meat and nodded in agreement to what his father said. "Alright," Maxwell placed a book marker between the pages he was reading before closing the book, and after setting the book down, Maxwell stood and stretched out his arms above his head. Looking towards Breyze, he met her blue eyes and walked over to her to scratch behind her growing horns and she purred at his touch. "I'll be back sweetheart," he told her softly as she continued to purr before watching him walk away. Looking to the elder Trevelyan, she chirped and the man smiled as he returned to petting her causing her to purr once more. Several hours later, after Maxwell had returned from his hunting with several pounds of animal flesh, Breyze found herself on another perch in the main tent where the Bann now sat on a chair of his own with his family and guards either in or surrounding the tent as Arlene's father came walking up. Breyze, who was sitting on a table that was holding up her weight (somehow) was being loved on by Maxwell who stood to his father's right. Everyone but Breyze was paying attention to the man approaching and when she did finally turn her attention to the man she screeched as he drew too close to the Patriarch of the Trevelyan family and he stepped back several paces before the Bann spoke. "You know she won't attack you so long as you keep your distance," motioning towards a chair he spoke again, "Sit and will will speak on whatever you came to discuss." As the two men began to speak, Breyze turned her attention back to Max and nudged his hand for him to pet her again and he did for a while until she decided to turn to the elder Trevelyan who was growing agitated by the other one he was speaking to. watching the two carefully, Breyze saw the second man become enraged and as he stood to approach the eldest Trevelyan Breyze screeched once more, this time with frills remaining standing on end as she watched the man stilled._

_"You swore that I would come to no harm!"_

_"I did, from me, my guards and my son. But dragons don't make promises and you are threatening her family, thus she is reacting accordingly."_

Several other things happened within that dream but Breyze awoke from slumber to see Leliana and a couple of others approaching her. Greeting Leliana with a slightly confused chirp, Leliana finished approaching to pet along her uninjured side of her muzzle and Breyze purred at the touch. "I brought a few mage who will use magic to seal the holes in your wing, Breyze," Leliana explained as Breyze continued to purr. "Can you spread your left wing for them so they can make sure it closes properly?" Leliana asked carefully as Breyze spread her wing out to its full form, and thus leading to the membranes of her left wing to be stretched to their fullest. Watching the Healers get to work, Breyze was surprised to see that their magic was actually working on her this time, but couldn't help but watch as their magic caused the membranes of her wings where the holes were to slowly close up. Hearing Leliana giggle at her fascination, Breyze glanced at the woman who reached out to pet her again, once more earning soft purrs from the dragon. Once her wing was fully healed and the were no signs of there ever having been rips in it, Breyze looked towards Leliana as the healers approached the woman. "Go on," Leliana smiled as Breyze, moved towards the edge of the Den and launched herself off of the edge and free-fell for several moments before pulling up with a down-stroke of her wings to right herself as the wind caught under her wings. Giving several powerful down-stokes, Breyze tested the strength of the wing membrane and was pleased to see that she didn't need to adjust for it anymore. Purring as she flew around and above Skyhold she called out in joy before going to land back at the Den with pleased purrs escaping her as Leliana smiled. Watching Breyze carefully, Leliana noted that she allowed the healers to pet her before they pulled away as Breyze turned her gaze back towards Leliana, who reached out to pet her once more. After spending a few more moments running her hand along Breyze's uninjured side of her face, Leliana pulled away to let Breyze get some more rest and soon walked away with the healers following with Breyze watching them leave. Shaking herself out once they were gone, Breyze walked over to the cave and curled up inside of it as the rain began to pour. Falling back into sleep, Breyze slept through the storm that came rolling over the mountains only ever stirring into alertness to eat and drink before falling back into slumber once more.  And that was her pattern for the next full week as everyone awaited the return of the army, the Commander, Maxwell, and Maxwell's companions. 


	16. Fifteen

Maxwell looked up above Skyhold to see and hear Breyze circling around the massive fortress and felt his heart squeeze at the sight of her before he finally noticed that her left wing had no holes in it and smiled as he remembered what Leliana had told him in her last report. To see Breyze flying through the skies, being the truly majestic dragon that he knew her to be, sent several joyous feelings through him and he wasn't the only one to see it and smile. Hearing Breyze roar as she spotted them, everyone who was returning to Skyhold with Max, his companions, and Cullen (which meant everyone in the Army) watched as the Sky colored dragon flew over their heads as if checking them all over (which many of the soldiers knew that it that was exactly what she was doing)  before going and landing nearby as Maxwell dismounted to pet her. Looking her over carefully, he noted that ALL of the holes in her wings had been healed and felt a smile cross his face as she chirped lovingly. Looking to the others, he couldn't help the smile on his face as he spoke, "Can you take care of my horse? I'm taking Breyze for a flight." He explained as Breyze dropped her shoulder and felt him climb onto her back while she watched Bull take the reins of Maxwell's horse before turning and taking to the air once Max was seated in his usual place. He had been wanting to test out the strength of her wing for himself to see if it really was holding up like Leliana had told him (plus he would be lying if he said that he didn't miss flying on her back). Roaring as she flew over Skyhold and beyond, Breyze could feel Max releasing one of the spikes he held to check on her wing before feeling him move to grip it again. Deciding to continue testing the membranes of the wings, Maxwell had her perform several maneuvers throughout their flight and smiled as he saw that the healed wing held up through out all of the flight; frowning as he saw the sun beginning to dip below the horizon, Max realized that they would have to return to Skyhold and sighed as he directed her to head back to their home. Roaring as she circled around to head back, Breyze flew in the direction of Skyhold and gave several down-strokes of her wings. When Skyhold came into their sights, Breyze gave several more down-strokes of her massive wings, before heading towards the Den and landing there with a purr as Max rubbed between her frills. Lowering her shoulder, Breyze watched as Max dismounted and chirped as he smiled and pet along her neck. "She was right, it does hold up pretty well," Max smiled warmly at Breyze and kissed her muzzle. "I'll see you later big girl." He told her as Breyze watched him head up into Skyhold. Once Max was out of sight, Breyze laid down and fell asleep though in the morning as she stood looking out over the encampment of soldiers below, Breyze suddenly realized that she was missing Ostwick and the rest of the Trevelyan clan. Being around Skyhold was nice enough, but she missed flying around Ostwick and watching the people far below her greet her as she flew over their heads. Shaking herself free of the snow that was falling from the grey clouds above, Breyze heard Maxwell and Cullen approaching and turned her gaze to look at them before dropping her shoulder to allow Max to climb up, but kept it down as she looked to Cullen who spoke in that moment. 

"Are you sure she will let me?"

"Of course she will, plus this is the only way to get to Highever quickly enough to catch the boat to Kirkwall," Maxwell pointed out as Cullen studied Breyze for a moment as she chirped. Frowning for a moment, Cullen manged to carefully and cautiously (as well as struggled a bit much to Max's amusement) to climb up on Breyze's back. Sitting a bit back from Max, Cullen looked for something to grip onto and soon gripped onto a spike that was in front of him. "Hang on tight, Commander," Maxwell told the man who did just that. Breyze shook her head before leaping off of the Den's platform, and Max laughed as Breyze felt Cullen cling to her as she launched off the platform. Roaring as she flew past Skyhold and over the heads of the Army below. As they flew beyond the sight of Skyhold, Maxwell turned to Cullen and smirked as the man clung to Breyze for dear life; turning back around Max heard Breyze purr and couldn't help but let his smirk grow into a smile. "We are heading to the Free Marches for a bit baby girl. We are going home for a short time," As he spoke Breyze felt a thrill run through her.

_Home..._

****

Roaring was heard by the people in the city below and everyone stopped to look up with wide eyes, both in fear and awe, as Breyze flew over the city and while some people panicked, others stood with jaws having dropped to the ground. By now everyone had heard the "rumors" of the Inquisitor's dragon but to actually see her was a whole different story and everyone was in awe (or running in panic from her) of her as her sky colored form flew over the city of Kirkwall. Giving a down stroke of her wings, Breyze roared as she sailed over the city while Max and Cullen watched her from the docks as she circled around only to fly off in the direction of Ostwick and Max smiled as he watched her disappear from sight into the direction he knew Ostwick lay in. "Where is she going?" Cullen asked as Max gave a chuckle. 

"To visit my parents and sister," Max looked to Cullen then, "She hatched here in the Free Marches, and lived with me in Ostwick. It's only natural that she goes and visit our family. Though unlike everyone here," Max nodded around them as the streets of Kirkwall were almost empty except for those few who had been fascinated by the sight of Breyze, "No one native to Ostwick will run at the sight of her as everyone there is used to the sight that Breyze presents." And he was right, as Breyze flew towards Ostwick she noted some people look up and smile at her, but as she grew closer to the city-state she had grown up near, everyone began calling out to her in joy as if seeing her flying through the skies once more made their day better. Roaring as she soon approached the city, she heard cheers rise up as the people of Ostwick greeted her warmly while those who were not born in Ostwick or had not been in the city as long as she had been alive fled in terror as she roared out  while flying over the massive city. But her attention was not focused upon the people below her. No, her attention was turned to finding Maxwell's father and the rest of the family she had grown up around. Turning slightly to fly in the direction of the estate, Breyze roared again and was soon flying over the estate as several people came out to see her. 

"Breyze!" Turning her head towards the person who had called out to her, she roared before circling overhead to land nearby as the person (and those who had followed him out of the Estate) came over to greet her. Purring as she reached out to let them pet her muzzle only for the eldest member of her beloved family to notice the scars not only upon her face but sides as well and laughed. "I see you've proven yourself to be as stubborn as one of us." The man smiled as Breyze chirped. The man who was petting her so lovingly was, in fact, Maxwell's father Bann Trevelyan and the others who were also gathered around her were the rest of the Trevelyan family (or well the branch of the Trevelyan family that Maxwell came from). Purring as each one pet her, Breyze felt joy run through her, even as she greeted the children who came running up in excitement to greet her in return. Once greetings (and pettings) were given and Breyze sure that the family was okay, she waited until everyone was backed away before purring lovingly towards them all and turning to take off. She had only come to check up on them but to see that she was still very much loved by the Trevelyan family sent a whirlwind of joy through her but as she flew, Breyze thought to the next big fight that would be coming up. A fight she likely wouldn't be able to participate in due to where it would be located but she would be damned if she let Maxwell and the Inquisition go into that area alone: the Arbor Wilds. Passing over Ostwick once more, she heard the people below wishing her well and telling her (in some sense of the words) to "burn alive the bastards who killed the Divine". Roaring as if answering them, Breyze soon turned in the direction of Kirkwall and vanished from the sights of the people of Ostwick though she was sure that many were watching the sky after her hoping to catch one last glimpse of her sky colored form. As she flew in the direction of Kirkwall, Breyze allowed her mind to wander and her thoughts turned to the day she had overheard the woman who had come to Skyhold speaking about her (and a little bit about Max). 

_Breyze lay on the gatehouse bathing in the light of the sun. Thanks to the magic of Skyhold, even laying on the gatehouse was somewhat warmer then the rest of the outside world around the ancient fortress and due to that little fact, Breyze found herself often able to sun herself on her favored perch. Hearing a door open, Breyze barely opened her eyes before closing them again. She wasn't bothered by whoever was walking the battlements as she was so used to the soldiers and the others walking around upon them that she had learned to drown out the footsteps and clanking of armor. "This is her?" A masculine voice questioned quietly as another voice, the voice of the woman that Breyze had seen the day before answered._

_"Indeed. This is the dragon from the prophecy."_

_"I must admit," The first voice spoke up then, "I figured that She would actually be a male and would be black as the starless night, not a female and the color of the daytime sky."_

_"Breyze is the first blue dragon born into this world in centuries. Her coloration of her breed of dragon is almost unheard of, so much so that both you and I know that it's considered legendary if not mythical in its own rights."_

_"But a blue dragon being the one that was predicted to be the one to aid in bringing the world to heel?"_

_"Only a blue dragon like her has the blue fire that was seen in the vision that lead to the Prophecy."_

_"And you think that this Maxwell person is the one that will use her in that way?"_

_"If given no choice he will."_

_"What makes you think he will be given no choice?"_

_"When faced with a god or creature yearning to be a god who wants to "set things right" one is often given little choice. Breyze and Maxwell are truly sent by the Gods."_

_"What color are Breyze's eyes?"_

_"Blue just like the rest of her."_

_"Blue?!" Breyze didn't hear a response and figured the second figure nodded. "Blue eyes, blue flames, only a resurrected dragon has that color for eyes and fire."_

_"That's because she is in a sense of the word. Breyze is a soul reborn into the form of the dragon you see now. A soul who was once a woman killed by her own family. That same said family member is here on Thedas also in the form of a dragon, but in the form of a Thedosian dragon, likely the one that Maxwell has stated Breyze has a large vendetta against."_

_"And what about the Inquisitor? Sure he is just a normal man?"_

_"He has gone beyond being a normal man. I spoke with his parents before arriving here and they told me a many great things."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Not only has he survived three completely separate fires but he, as a babe and up to the day before he found Breyze, was a mostly ill child. A very worrying factor for his parents. But it seems to them that after he found Breyze, Maxwell was no longer a sick child, as if their Maker himself had healed the boy and lead them to also believe that Breyze was very likely to be Maker sent as he grew less sick until finally it was only the normal colds that could land him in bed."_

_"Interesting." The masculine voice hummed. "So this she-dragon and the Inquisitor are connected in more then just the usual way a dragon is connected to its rider."_

_"You need to remember that her kind are special, my friend. They don't have the same bonds as most dragons do with their riders, her kind bond with their chosen person on the spiritual level. Breyze and Maxwell are bonded through their very souls, a piece of her lives within him and a piece of him lives within her..."_

Breyze allowed the memory to trail off as she returned her focus on finding Maxwell and Cullen. She had been gone long enough for the two men to do what they had come to the Free Marches to do, and while a part of her was sad at the fact that she would be leaving the Free Marches again, she knew that Skyhold was just as much her home as the Free Marches were (and to be completely honest with herself, she was becoming quiet fond of Ferelden despite its freeze your ass of winter). As Breyze flew back towards Kirkwall her mind once more began to wander, only this time it went to the dream she had had while flying over the sea to reach the Free Marches (and yes she could confirm that dragons like her COULD sleep while flying).

_Breyze flew through the skies towards Antiva, towards the place where Maxwell made his home now, but she was not alone as flying beside her, on her left side, was a gorgeous golden colored dragon who looked almost exactly like her. He (she just knew it was a he) was the same physical form as she was, but to where her body was the color of the sky, he was as golden as the sun with markings that were a rich brown and wing membranes and frills that were a deep red but both colors were reminiscent of a familiar outfit she used to see. His eyes were a rich golden honey color and he was surprisingly much larger then Breyze was, but despite his size he chose to fly just a ways behind her though she knew he was always searching and looking out for danger. It was his nature after all. Seeing a large mansion approaching in the distance, Breyze knew that what they had been looking for was just before them and she roared to alert everyone on the grounds there that she and the golden dragon had arrived. Flying over the heads of the people and buildings below, Breyze did not slow down until she and her golden mate circled around to land in the empty field just beyond the mansion as the Lord and Lady, as well as their children and grandchildren exited the building to greet both her and the golden male. Lowering her head as the children were the first to swarm her, Breyze gave a dragon chuckle as the children began to pet her as they clamored around her before turning their attentions to the golden male who also chuckled as he allowed them swarm him. "Breyze," Maxwell's voice echoed over to her and Breyze turned her attention from her mate and the children to the man she had known since she was just a hatchling. Purring as Maxwell approached, she took a bit of time to notice that time had been gentle with him. He had aged well since his youth and his time as a young adult, but now his hair had grayed and time had slowed his once youthful steps into a much slower and steadier pace. Reaching out she watched as his right hand placed itself between her nostrils and opened her mouth slightly to make her purr a touch louder. Closing her eyes, Breyze could feel her mate watching as the children finally lost interest in the two of them and ran off to go play, but Breyze wasn't focused on that, Rather she was focused on Maxwell who she could tell was nearing his last days. It was the reason she had come in the first place, she knew his last days were upon him and thus, like the dragons she knew from that book slash tv series she had loved so fondly, she wanted to give him his last flight before he closed his eyes for the last time. "I think I know why you are here, baby girl. Give me a few and I will be ready." he told her as she watched him leave to enter the mansion before turning to an older Josephine who came walking up after greeting Breyze's mate. Greeting Josephine, Breyze allowed the woman to pet her slowly._

_"I am glad you came Breyze. Maxwell's time is almost here and I think being with you for one last flight will bring a smile to his face." Josephine told her before motioning towards the golden dragon. "He can stay here while you and Maxwell spend time together." The golden dragon growled causing Josephine to giggle._

_"Alright Breyze, I'm back." Maxwell spoke up before noticing Josephine. "I..."_

_"Go, she was your first child and is your dragon, I will wait for your return."_

_"Alright," Maxwell nodded as Breyze dropped her shoulder and stretched out her wing to allow Maxwell to climb up on her back with ease. Once he was seated, something in Breyze told her that this would be the last time he would ride upon her back  and that thought alone pained her. Standing, Breyze turned to her mate, who only motioned his head for her to go and she purred at him, before looking to Max who nodded. "Let's go, Breyze. One last time." He told her as Breyze waited for Josephine to move over to the golden dragon, before lifting her wings and launching skyward with a powerful down-stroke of her wings. Rising higher and higher with each wing beat, Breyze felt Max's joy at feeling the wind around him echo back to her. Leveling out, Breyze allowed him to guide her in the direction he wanted to go and soon turned to fly in the direction she knew to be where their favorite meadow was located. The flight there was silent, but she and Max didn't need words to understand one another as right now they only desired the company of the other. Coming upon the field, Breyze slowed down as she went to land, but after she landed she dipped her shoulder so Maxwell could dismount. once his feet were on the ground, she stood but lowered her head so he could place his hand upon her neck. "It's been so long since we were last here I almost forgot it existed." he stated as he noticed that the area around them was surprisingly unchanged. Laying down, Breyze heard the man beside her chuckle before he did the same next to her. Looking up at the sky he smiled as they laid there watching the clouds pass by, for a few hours they lay there, but when Breyze turned to look at Max, she noticed that his eyes were closed as if he had fallen asleep; chirping softly as she nudged him, she pulled away as she realized that his soul had fled to the afterlife. Giving a sad sound, Breyze noticed that he had a slight smile on his face and curled around him for a moment before she stood and turned around to lift him up. Using her clawed foot, she carefully and gently scooped Maxwell into her grasp, before managing to take flight and headed back to where her mate and Josephine and the rest of Maxwell's ever growing family was at. But after she arrived, and Maxwell's cooled body seen to, Breyze looked over at her mate who nuzzled her in understanding. Eventually, Breyze and her mate took to the sky, and began their journey to head beyond Thedas. Thedas was safe and any new dangers that would appear would not require either of the two dragons and so they had decided that it best they leave their home behind. Corypheus had been defeated, Breyze's rival in the black dragon Corypheus had used had been slain, and many other threats had been dealt with to include Solas who was now trapped beyond the Veil he had created with no way to escape the prison he had been cast into and so, now that the greatest threat to Thedas and all the world was over with, Breyze and her mate were no longer needed. Flying away, from the Mansion Breyze heard her mate give a soft chirp and looked back towards him to respond as she allowed him to take the lead as he led her into the unknown beyond._

Breyze shook her head, yet the memory of that dream would not leave her and for once she was almost glad of it as that would be the ending she would want for not only Maxwell but for the world. The golden dragon and who ever he was would come to her in time of that she was sure, but it was the fact that Maxwell died at peace in that dream that was something she truly wanted as the poor man, for all the bullshit he was dealing with now and would deal with in the future, deserved that kind of soft ending and something told her that so too would the golden dragon with him and her going beyond Thedas once he and she were no longer needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory for Maxwell, as well as some mentions of how the story will end that will depend on all of you. Yes that means a vote will be up to you. As for the golden dragon well I leave that up to you to guess who it could be *winks and vanishes*


End file.
